All Alone
by Harry Potter you're my hero
Summary: COMPLETE Post DH Momma where's Daddy? Luke asked. Hermione froze, spatula in midair, cookie teetering dangerously on the edge. She stared at him. She had always known this day would come sooner than later… DMHG
1. Living Without You

**DISCLAIMER: The amazing world of Harry Potter sadly is not owned by me. It is owned by J.K. Rowling. (Who in case you are wondering rocks my socks!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Living Without You**

From the outside, she looked like the typical 22 year old woman. But, if you looked closer, you would see that she was anything _but_ normal. She _was_ after all Hermione. One–third of the famous Golden Trio, and the "brains behind it all."

And besides that, she had gone through an unusual amount of pain in her short lifetime. Physical? No. Emotional? Hell yes. Again, looking from the outside, she would come off as the typical post Voldemort witch, with her bubbly personality, "bright" and "lively" brown eyes, and always surrounded by her friends. However, if you once again take a closer look, you would see that Hermione's eyes had lost their brightness and liveliness long ago… and her personality, though still bubbly, was now somewhat forced.

Why, do you ask? Because, in Hermione's 22 years on this earth, she knew what it felt like to love and be loved back, knew how it felt to loose the one person that she loved more than anything else in the world, and she knew what it felt like to have to see that same person in a miniature version every single day.

Yes, Hermione certainly did seem to have been dealt a bad hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was woken up by her son who jumped on the bed and screamed, "Wake up Mommy! It's a new day!" Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Two steely gray ones were staring back at her.

"Good morning Luke," she said as she wrapped her arms around the small boy.

"Do you know what time it is?" Luke asked her.

"Time to let Mommy get some sleep?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No! Time to get up and make Luke yummies!" He patted her hair and giggled.

Hermione sighed and rolled over to get out of bed. "What do you want for breakfast today?"

"CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" he screeched.

Hermione laughed. Picking him up she said, "How about some pancakes?"

"Mmm! I like pannicakes! And CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"

Walking into the kitchen and placing Luke in a chair, she got out the ingredients for pancakes and began to mix it up. Glancing out the window, she thought, _He is just like his father. He was always up before the sun too…_

Knowing that tears would be coming shortly, Hermione pushed all thoughts out of her head and concentrated on getting the batter mixed and cooked. She was so intently concentrating that she didn't even notice Harry walking into the room until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry Harry, what did you say?"

"I asked what you were making and if you wanted some coffee," Harry replied. He was looking at her worriedly.

Hermione replied, "Pancakes, and yes I would love some coffee."

He returned a moment later with a cup in his hand. As she took it from him, he asked quietly, "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes," she lied, turning away from him.

She could feel him watching her the entire time she made breakfast. It was making Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable. "I'm fine, Harry, really I am," she said as she placed a plate in front of Luke and Harry.

He only shrugged and picked up the paper. He always could tell when she was lying and Hermione hated him for that. Sighing, she sat down and bit into an apple.

It was quiet for awhile with the only sound being that of forks hitting plates and the pages of the paper rustling. Hermione stared out the window, watching the sun come up.

She just couldn't help herself. This after all was a special day. Well, used to be a special day anyway. Hermione always watched the sun rise whenever a day like this came along. It helped remind her of the best two years of her life. Back when her life made sense, back when she still felt whole.

Don't get me wrong, she loved Luke more than she could have thought humanly possible, but her heart felt like it was missing a chunk. And that chunk belonged with Draco Malfoy.

She was once again torn from her thoughts as Ginny walked into the room holding a screaming child. "Morning Hermione," she said loudly over the child's screaming.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione replied, "Having troubles with James this morning?"

Hermione's best friend looked at her and said, "He woke up and tried to bite my nose!"

She smiled, remembering Luke and the terrible twos. It had been a nightmare. Breakfast was no longer peaceful and quiet, but chaotic and ungodly loud. Luke, seeing that he had someone to impress (James), had started throwing his food at Harry, who tried to act annoyed but was really enjoying the little food fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One hour and two very naughty boys later, Hermione and Ginny sat at the table sipping on coffee and tea. "How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked.

"A lot better, now that the morning sickness has finally stopped. How are you today?"

"About as well as can be expected. It's still really hard, you know? It's like everything I do reminds me of Draco."

Ginny nodded, looking at her cup.

"Today he would have been 23," Hermione said to no one in particular.

"Listen, Hermione. I've been thinking…"

"Yes?" she asked, knowing what Ginny was about to say.

"Well, I was thinking that um, don't you think it's about time that you start seeing new people? It's been over three years…"

As if she didn't know that. After all, it had been over three years since she was able to get a good night sleep, over three years since she had felt the touch of his lips on hers… Instead, she said, "I think you are probably right. I can't just mope around all the time. And Luke needs a father figure in his life."

The next day Hermione and Luke baked chocolate chip cookies. (She had finally given in to him… he was just too good at making those pouty faces.) She was in the middle of taking a cookie off the pan when she heard the question she was dreading.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Luke asked. Hermione froze, spatula in midair, cookie teetering dangerously on the edge. She stared at him. She had always known this day would come sooner than later…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: How do you like it so far? Sorry for the cliffhanger! lol Leave me a review and tell me what you think, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Cookies and Vows

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing in this story that is owned by me is Luke and all the chocolate chip cookies that Hermione is forced to make because of him.**

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! This next chapter is dedicated to **dollar-diamond-ring**: lol I am expecting a cookie for this!, **Solitaire42**, **CahootsToCollege**, **put here 2 feel joy**, and **xLeopardfirex**.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Cookies and Vows**

Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always knew that this day would come, but she didn't expect it to come so soon. After all he was only three years old! She opened her mouth and shut it again. This was repeated several times before Luke asked, "Momma, what's wrong? You look like a fishy."

Snapping into the present, Hermione replied, "Nothing is wrong, dear. Mommy is just having some trouble thinking that's all."

Luke thought this was sufficient and repeated his earlier question. "Where's Daddy?"

Why did this have to happen right now? Why couldn't he have asked a few years down the road when she would be able to explain it fully and not have to sugar coat everything? "Honey, now really isn't the time," she replied going back to taking cookies off the pan.

"But why don't I have a daddy and James does? Did Luke do something to make Daddy go away?"

"Luke! What on earth would make you think like something like that?" Hermione set down the spatula and kneeled down beside Luke. His bottom lip was quivering and tears were threatening to fall from his gray eyes.

"Nofin," he whispered. Hermione wrapped him in a hug.

"Daddy didn't leave because of you. He- he's on vacation."

"What's that mean?" Luke quizzed.

"Vacation is… where you go somewhere and you don't ever come back," she answered. (A/N: Thanks for the quote Forrest!)

"Can we visit him?" he asked.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we can't. He is in a place where we can't go right now."

The little boy nodded his head. "Come now. We mustn't be sad," she said wiping Luke's eyes. "Let's finish baking these cookies, shall we?"

"Okey dokey," he said, cheering up instantly, "Is Uncle Ron coming over today? He has lots of candy."

"Uncle Ron has to work today, but we are going over to his house to have supper tonight. I think that Aunt Luna will be back too, you haven't seen her for a while have you?"

"Maybe she will have a new story for me! She is so good at telling stories." Luke clapped his hands as he stood on a chair next to the cookie batter. Hermione smiled, relieved that he hadn't taken the daddy question any further.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Indeed, Aunt Luna did have another interesting story for Luke that night. She told about her latest adventure, looking for nargles and all sorts of other things. Hermione thought that they were pointless and were only filling her son's head with nonsense, but they kept Luke entertained. She watched as Luke laughed and jumped up and down.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Fine," she replied, "it gets easier everyday."

He nodded. "The wedding will be in a month, we had to move it up because Luna is going on an expedition to the Amazon in two months. You will be able to come right? You know that our wedding would be spoiled if you and Luke couldn't come. After all you were the one that set Luna and me up."

Hermione plastered a smile on her face. "Of course I will be able to come. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. So we were planning on having Luke and James be the ring bearers. Is that alright?"

"Yes! That will be lovely. I can't wait" she replied. Hermione remembered her wedding day very well.

…**flashback**…

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was perfect, right down to the shoes on her perfectly pedicured toes. The dress was made princess style; form fitting at the top and a puffy skirt, all made in the most expensive whiter than white silk with intricate beading. Her brown hair was tame for the second time in her life, her frizzy brown locks curled into loose ringlets and a small tiara was holding up her veil. Make-up, though minimum, made her eyes 'pop' and her lips look perfectly irresistible.

She took a deep breath. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life," she said to her reflection. Smiling, she pulled the veil over her face and picking up her bouquet of white roses. There was a soft knocking at the door, and it opened a crack.

"Mione?" came the voice of one of her best friends. It was Harry. He came into the room and stopped. "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Really? Thanks Harry, it means a lot coming from you."

Harry crossed the room in three steps and gave her a hug. "Ready?" he asked.

She smiled and replied, "Ready."

"Good, the ceremony will be starting in about ten minutes." Harry smiled one more time and turned to go out to the Malfoy's garden where the wedding would take place. He paused at the door. "If it makes you feel any better, Malfoy is just as nervous as you."

Hermione giggled. Harry knew her too well. Just as Harry Left, Ron came in.

"Hey Mione," he said shutting the door. He stopped and gawked. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione watched as Ron snapped back to reality and turned slightly red.

He came over and hugged her. "You know, I always thought that it would be me marrying you, but I guess that if you can't have me, at least you will be getting second best."

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully on the chest. "Oh Ron, you are the best friend I could ask for."

Hearing this, Ron turned a deep shade of red and replied, "Just remember that if he ever hurts you he is dead."

"Thanks Ron. Oh, now my make-up is going to run!" Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry," he said, "I made sure that Ginny got the kind that was guaranteed never to run. Good luck out there," he added giving her another hug, "It looks like the whole wizarding world is out there."

Hermione laughed nervously. "See you out there Ron."

The parade of people didn't stop there. Next came in her mother and father. They each gave her a hug and tried to have a little conversation to calm down Hermione.

"You look beautiful, dear," her mother said wiping her eyes. She and Hermione had been crying on and off all day.

Her father too, looked a bit misty eyed. He choked out, "You do look very beautiful. Are you nervous?"

"Yes, now that I have been informed that the entire wizarding world is attending my wedding."

"Believe me, honey, when you get out there and see Draco, all of your jitters will just melt away and it will feel like you and he are the only ones in the world." Hermione looked at her mother and smiled.

"I hope you're right, Mom."

Just then music started to play. Hermione breathed deeply and took her father's waiting arm. He smiled at her and led her from the room she was in. Hermione's mother went ahead of them and sat down next to Hermione's grandmother.

Hermione was lead down a short hallway and to a set of french doors. The glass was frosted, so Hermione could see nothing but blobs of differnt colors. The doors were opened suddenly and the sight that greeted her eyes was simply beautiful. There was a large stone path stretched ahead of her with chairs filled with people on eathier side, leading to a large fountain that Draco was standing in front of. Flowers were everywhere; white roses and rare gold roses, tulips, and even some Hermione didn't recognize. Candles were floating everywhere too, giving off the scent of lilacs.

Everyone had stood up and were watching her every move. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She looked forward, trying to remember not to fall. The bridesmaids and the maid of honor were already at the front. Lavander Brown, one of the Patil twins, and Ginny were watching her and smiling. Ron, Harry, and Blaise Zabini were also smiling and standing by Draco.

Hermione locked eyes with Draco. Her mother was right. Everything seemed to melt away... the flowers, the candles, everyone watching her, the feeling of nervousness... it all disappeared. It was only the two of them in that garden, making their two lives one. He smiled at Hermione and that made everything ok.

She arrived at the front and faced Draco. "You look amazing," he whispered.

Hermione blushed. "So do you," she answered.

Draco grinned. The ceremony began. The priest bagan, "Do you, Draco, take this woman to be your wife?"

Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione. "I do."

"And do you, Hermione, take this man to be your husband?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I do."

"Repeat after me, Draco. I, Draco Arsenio Malfoy,"

"I, Draco Arsenio Malfoy,"

"take you, Hermione Jean Granger,"

"take you, Hermione Jean Granger,"

"for my lawful wife,"

"for my lawful wife,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse,"

"for better, for worse,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"until death do us part."

"until death do us part."

The same was repeated with Hermione. The priest asked for the rings.

"Draco, repeat after me. Hermione,"

"Hermione," Draco said, slipping the large platinum diamond ring on her hand, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest gave a ring to Hermione. "Hermione, please repeat after me. Draco,"

"Draco," Hermione said, tears falling down her cheeks. She put the platinum band on his ring finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Please take eachother's left hand."

They took hands, and the marriage spell was cast. Three gold streams of light came from the tip of the priest's wand, representing their past, present, and future. "I now present you eternally bonded. Draco, you may kiss the bride."

Draco grinned and pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her good.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: There is chapter 2! Good and long. I'm not sure that there are really priests in the wizarding world, but I can't imagine a wedding not having one so I just decided that I better put one in. lol Leave a review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome as always.


	3. Making the World Revolve Again

**DISCLAIMER: I own the cookies and the Luke.**

A/N: I realize that so far I have been kind of choppy and all over the place with my ideas. I will try to be more consistent with this chapter. Thank you to my reviewers: **OBLuvr13**, **xLeopardfirex,** **M.ostly E.motional P.erson, Fallen Angel of Hell, and Shameful Joy.**

This chapter is for **xLeopardfirex**. Thanks for the Reese cookie. It tasted good! lol

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Making the World Revolve Again**

"_I love you Hermione," Draco said into her hair, muffling his voice. He pulled her closer to him. She could feel the softness of his skin against hers and the steady thump, thump of his heart._

"_I love you too, Draco," she replied sleepily. She rolled over to face him. She watched his steely gray eyes, dancing with life._

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you… just like this."_

"_That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Hermione traced lazy circles on his muscular chest with her finger._

"_We could, you know… if you would marry me?"_

_Hermione stopped in mid-circle. Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "I would like nothing better than to be your wife, Draco."_

_Draco smiled and started to laugh. He rolled onto his back taking Hermione, who was also laughing, with him. "I love you my future husband."_

"_I love you my future wife." With that, Hermione crashed her lips onto his…_

Her eyes snapped open. This was the third time that night. Sighing, Hermione Malfoy rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Even in the darkness, pictures that were bright as day flashed across her eyes; all were of him.

She rubbed her hands across her face, trying to get the images out of her mind but it was no use. Draco's image was branded in her mind.

As much as she had tried over these past 1,215 long days and nights to get his face out of her mind, his smell out of her nose, and the sound of his voice out of her ears, it just didn't happen. After all this time, Hermione still felt as if he was right next to her, breathing steadily in and out, whispering softly in her ear.

Tears silently made their way down her cheeks, etching wet river-like paths as they went. She had been in this eternal hell for three and a half years and desperately needed out. She needed to feel like the world around her wasn't constantly crumbling, she needed to feel solid; whole.

Getting out of her bed, Hermione tiptoed over to the window and looked out. It wasn't much of a view. She saw the building across from her apartment building. No one was awake, obviously, since it was 3 in the morning. London was not what it was cracked up to be. She wiped her eyes. Why did she have to cry all the time? As if she needed reminding.

Sighing, frustrated at herself for crying again, Hermione walked out of her room and quietly shut the door. Luke and James' room was just across the hall from hers. Opening the door a tad, she glanced in. Luke was sleeping soundly, arms and legs here and there. _Just like his father. He was a bed hog too,_ she thought. His blankets had fallen off; kicked off was more like it; so she went over to his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin and giving Luke a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Luke."

The little boy sighed in his sleep and proceeded to kick the sheets off again. Hermione smiled at her son. He was strong; there was no doubt about that. He'd be good at Quidditch when he got older.

Hermione got up and looked over at James who was also sleeping soundly, except he was in a crib. He was the spitting image of his father, just like Luke was. Watching the child, she had to suppress a giggle as she watched him make faces in his sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the children's room with a plan. Going into her room, Hermione changed into jeans and a t-shirt, fixed her hair and put on a little make-up. Writing a note and setting it on the kitchen table, Hermione put on her sandals and walked out the door.

All I can say is that Hermione made up her mind that enough is enough. She couldn't go around and be depressed and sad all the time. (Though it did sound very appealing.) Luke didn't need to see her like this either. He needed stable people in his life, and at the moment, Hermione was anything but. She decided that the only way she would be able to present herself as stable and get her friends off of her back (especially Ginny, she hated those little comments like none other) was to move on.

Start fresh. Sounds simple enough, right? Yes, this is precisely what Hermione thought as she pressed the button for the elevator. Simple and easy. She reassured herself that yes, men are everywhere! And plenty of them would be willing to date a woman with a kid! And one with mountains of emotional baggage! Oops! Scratch that last. Hermione made a mental note not to ramble on about her problems because it would scare off even the most understanding of people.

Upon reaching the lobby, Hermione walked out and into the deserted street. No one was outside, since as I mentioned earlier everyone was sleeping in their cozy beds with the ones they loved.

Sometimes Hermione wondered if God thought it would be funny to make everything bad happen to her. She could just imagine Him up there, laughing and saying, "What should happen in the life of Hermione Granger-Malfoy today? Should she spill ink down her new white shirt? Should her son hit her in the head when he has one of his many cookie related tantrums? Ah! I know! Let's make her fall up the stairs at work and give her a bruise on her shin!" Then He and Jesus would cackle and give each other high fives. (By the way, all of these things have happened to her at sometime or another.)

Speaking of bad things, Hermione felt a chill run throughout her body as she cursed at herself for forgetting a jacket. She walked quickly, looking for the nearest bar.

Fifteen blocks later, Hermione finally found what she was looking for. It was a dumpy little place that looked like it hadn't seen a construction crew or paintbrush in years, but the lights were on and there were signs of movement.

She walked in. All eyes turned to look at the newcomer. She looked around and saw that she was the only woman in a room full of crusty looking old geezers who had evidently not seen one of the female gender in many, many years. Hermione, gathering all the courage she could, walked up to the bar and sweetly asked, "Could I have a firewhisky please?"

The bartender looked at her like she had just grown a third eyeball. "A_ what_? What are you a tourist? What kind of a drink _is_ that?"

"I- I- you see, what I meant was-" Hermione rambled.

"I think the lady meant she wants a beer," a smooth voice from her left said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well, there you have it! I have a few questions for you all, so answer! I hope you all remembered to study… lol

**1) Should Hermione move on?**

**A. Yes, of course.**

**B. No way!**

**C. I really don't give a hoot.**

**2) If she moves on, who should it be with?**

**A. Blaise Zabini**

**B. New character (please include a first and last name and I will pick who I like best)**

**C. Seamus Finnegan**

**D. Once again, I don't give a hoot.**


	4. Reuniting Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: We enter the scene with me sitting in one of those extremely uncomfortable folding chairs; my arms folded and a scowl on my face. Above the door is a sign that reads HARRY POTTER ANONYOMOUS: 21 simple steps to accept that you will never own Harry Potter.**

A/N: Congratulations! You all passed your test with flying colors. Well those of you who remembered to take it anyway… A special thank you goes out to **thefunkybubble** and **CahootsToCollege** for your suggestions for new characters. They will be in a later chapter.

Thanks for the reviews: **jess-is-my-hottie15, razors n cuts, Jill-Bloom89, tinydancer69, M.ostly E.motional P.erson, katawana, thefunkybubble, CahootsToCollege, kaikuduo, Booksurfer1500, **and **silvertwighlight.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: Reuniting Old Friends**

"Blaise!" Hermione squealed. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know," he replied, standing up and giving her a hug. "Two years certainly is a long time."

"Has it really been that long? Well, Mr. Zabini, it appears we have some catching up to do. What trouble have you been getting yourself into?" Hermione sat down in the nearest barstool and Blaise joined her.

"Oh, you know the usual. Being a great lawyer and snagging a position on the Wizengamot is all." He waved his hand in the air as he was saying this as if to say, 'It was no big deal.'

"Blaise, that's wonderful! And how is Kate?"

"She and I just moved into a flat together not far from here. She loves her new job at the Ministry. You remember how she always wanted to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement don't you?"

"Oh yes! She got a position there did she?" Hermione took a sip of the drink that had just been set in front of her.

"Yea and she hasn't stopped rambling on about it for weeks. It is getting kind of annoying… but anyway, enough about me, what has been happening in the life of Hermione Malfoy?"

"Well," Hermione started, "I finished my nurses training about a year ago, and now I am working part-time at St. Mungo's as a medi-witch. I would work full time, but I really want to spend time with Luke, he has been changing so much lately that I really hate to leave him even for a few hours because I'm afraid that when I get back that he will be all grown up!"

Blaise chuckled. "Speaking of Luke how is the little tyke?"

"Just fine! Growing like a weed, and he had his third birthday just last month." Hermione smiled, remembering the extravagant party that had been thrown by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself.

"Three already? Wow, time sure does fly."

"That it does," she replied, still lost in thought. "So what brings you back here?"

"Well, to be closer to the Ministry, obviously, and I was hoping that Luke could come and spend some quality time with his favorite godfather."

"I'm sure that he would like that a lot." Blaise grinned ear to ear.

Small talk pursued for the next hour. They reminisced about Hogwarts and talked very briefly about Draco, (a very touchy subject for the both of them) Ginny's never-ending man suggestions, and many other things. Their catching up only ended when the bartender rather angrily told them to buy another drink or get out.

"Do you want to come up to see Luke? He's probably up by now," Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

"No, I better get going, Kate is probably wondering where I am. I only meant to get a quick drink after leaving the office."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry about it. Kate won't care once I tell her who I ran into. Well, I better get going." Blaise gave her a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, you too." Hermione turned around and started to walk in the direction of her home. Suddenly she stopped, and yelled, "Blaise!"

He turned around to face her and yelled, "Yes?"

"Why don't you come over to dinner tonight, say seven? You can bring Kate too, I'm sure that everyone will be glad to see you two."

She saw him smile and he yelled, "Sounds good! See you then!"

"Bye!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sure enough, as soon as the key was in the door to the apartment, the door was sort of violently opened and there stood a very sleep deprived looking Harry Potter. "Um, hi?" she expressed weakly.

"Don't you 'hi' me! Where were you? I was woken up by a devastated little boy wondering if his mother 'went to the same place Daddy went'! He probably woke up the whole building with his screams! Didn't you even leave a note?"

"Don't go biting my head off mister! I _did_ leave a note, right here!" Hermione was quickly loosing her alcohol induced cool. (A/N: Yes, Hermione is what we call a lightweight.) She marched over to the kitchen table and took the note and shoved it in front of Harry's eyes. "Read it!"

Harry quickly scanned the note, his expression going from anger to embarrassment. He looked at her and muttered, "Sorry."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you right." She crossed her arms.

"I said sorry. Why couldn't you just have waited to go 'man-hunting' until another time when Ginny or I could come with?"

"Because, Harry, if you haven't noticed, men don't go after women who already have a man with them, and Ginny can't go anyplace fun because she is pregnant."

"I heard that!" came the voice of Ginny from another room.

"Besides," Hermione continued, ignoring her friend, "there are some things that I have to do on my own, Harry, and dating is one of them. I am a grown woman; I can take care of myself."

Harry was noticeably angry about the situation. Huffing, he crossed his arms too. "Well, did you have any success while on this little outing of yours?"

"No, but I did run into Blaise Zabini."

Harry's expression brightened. "And?"

"I invited him to supper tonight. He and Kate will be coming at seven."

"Great, we haven't seen them in a long time!"

"I know that's why I invited them. Plus, it is time that Luke met his godfather."

"Momma, what's a bob-father?" Luke walked into the room rubbing his eyes that were red and puffy.

Hermione suddenly had sympathy for Harry and Ginny. She had lots of experience in the art of Luke-calming, but Harry and Ginny had next to none. Picking up her son, Hermione corrected, "Godfather. It is a very special person that Mommy picked to watch over you when you were born. Would you like to meet him?"

The little boy eagerly nodded his head. Playing with Hermione's bushy brown hair, he asked, "Will he have candy like Uncle Ron?"

"I don't know," Hermione chuckled, "Maybe if you're good."

"Is he like Santa? Does he know if Luke has been bad or good?" He had the most serious look on his face.

Still laughing, Hermione said, "Not quite, honey, but maybe you should be good just incase."

Luke nodded his head again. "Can Luke have breakfast now?"

"Of course." Hermione scolded Harry with her eyes for not feeding him. He shot a look back that read, 'I TRIED!'

Luke struggled out of Hermione's arms and led her by her finger to the fridge. "Eggs!" he screeched in a very Malfoyish tone. He had certainly inherited his father's knack of giving commands.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting them," Hermione sighed. And thus began another long day in the life of Hermione Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By five o'clock that evening, Hermione felt like she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. But, in reality, it was just another day of taking care of her overly energetic son who had used her body as a human jungle gym and practically ripped her fingers off during multiple trips to the kitchen for food, mostly cookies, which Hermione refused to give him over and over again which resulted in about ten ear-splitting tantrums throughout the day.

Thankfully, Ginny arrived home with James about five minutes before Hermione planned to commence ripping out her hair. Ginny was glowing (as always, lucky little prat) while Hermione was pasty looking and had bags the size of Jupiter under her eyes. Hermione quickly asked Ginny to watch Luke for her and ran to the bathroom and locked the door before Ginny could object.

She took a long shower, loving the way the hot water could wash away all the stress and relax her tense muscles. After getting out, Hermione changed into a dark pair of jeans and a pink button-up top with little flowers on it. She magically dried her hair with a drying charm and put on a little mascara.

Looking at her reflection, she decided that she may not look like much, but it was no reason she couldn't look nice. Smiling at herself, she took one last look in the mirror and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The doorbell rang at precisely seven. Hermione let Luke open the door; he had been practicing for the last twenty minutes, after realizing that he was tall enough to reach the knob. He jumped up and down and skipped to the door. She watched as he stood on his tiptoes and turned the handle, opening the door a crack and then running to Hermione, hiding behind her legs.

"Luke! What on earth are you doing? Is that any way to greet our guests? Come on in, Blaise, Kate!"

"Hermione!" Kate screamed, running to her. She gave Hermione an almost suffocating hug before rounding on Luke. "And this must be Luke! My, he does look exactly like his father, doesn't he?" She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Luke promptly hit her on the head.

"Luke! We don't hit!" Hermione chastised, "Kate, I am so sorry. He usually isn't like this."

"That's alright," she returned, rubbing her head.

"Luke does not like her! She kissed Luke! No one kisses Luke but Momma and Aunt Ginny!" Luke cried.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry."

Just then, she heard someone laughing. It was coming from behind a large box. "What is this?" she asked, looking at the box.

"Oh! This is Luke's birthday present. Sorry we missed his birthday," Kate replied as she looked at the box. It was big. Bigger than a refrigerator box big.

"Good lord! What did you get him, a car?"

"No, I thought that could wait until he is four," Blaise teased, coming out from the box.

"Oh, ha ha," Hermione said sarcastically.

Blaise ignored this and looked at the boy who was scowling behind Hermione. "And who is this?"

"Lucas Richard Malfoy. And _who_ are _you_?"

He laughed again. "Blaise Michael Zabini, your godfather."

"_He_ is my godfather?" Luke asked his mother, an expression of awe on his face. Hermione nodded. The little boy mouthed 'wow' and said, "I like him better than Uncle Ron! He has better presents!"

They all laughed. Luke was in a good mood again after seeing that his godfather was very generous. He ripped the paper off the present, opened the box and gasped. Inside were two little brooms and 6 goal posts. There was a separate box that was filled with all the balls associated with Quidditch, minus the Bludger.

"You guys, this is really too much!" Hermione breathed, looking at the present.

"Well you know it's never too early to start teaching Quidditch! He and James can play together."

"Thanks, Uncle Blaise!" Luke ran and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome."

Ginny walked into the room. She was carrying a very sleepy James with her. "What on earth?"

"Hey Ginny! Long time no see!" Blaise walked over and hugged her, Kate not far behind him.

It went on like this for the next twenty minutes, everyone getting reacquainted. Harry came home along with Ron and Luna.

They conversed lightly over dinner and everybody complimented Hermione on her cooking. For dessert, they had chocolate chip cookies (of course) and milk. Luke acted like he was attached to Blaise at the hip, mimicking everything that he did.

Hermione was glad that her son finally had someone to look up to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well, it wasn't how I wanted to finish the chapter, but it is ok isn't it? Leave a review and tell me how you feel! And, as always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Hermione and her Ring

**DISCLAIMER: Alright, time to set the record straight. I DO own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling gave him to me last night. Muahahahaha!**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Thanks to: **vampireluver3, Verbally Enhanced**, you have some pretty amazing ideas! **Dociuscan**, that was my favorite scene too! Yay! **Jill-Bloom89**, all in good time my dear. You will find out what happened to Draco, just not at the moment. It is something quite unexpected! **thefunkybubble**, I loved the Quidditch set too! And last but not least, **M.ostly E.motional P.erson**.

I just wanted to remind everyone that this is in fact a Draco + Hermione fanfiction, if you were having any doubts. I wouldn't deceive you all like that!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Hermione and her Ring**

Now, Hermione had never been one to do anything daft. She had lived her life following the rules, doing everything the way it was supposed to be done. In other words, she was not the type of person that would run off to Las Vegas on a whim and gamble away all of her money. No matter how tempting it was.

If you would have gone up to Hermione back when she was still at Hogwarts and told her that in five years she would be sitting at a table in a restaurant alone waiting for a complete stranger to show up and sweep her off her feet, she would have immediately taken you to see Madame Pomfrey.

However, things change. Tonight, Hermione begrudgingly got ready for a blind date. Now, it wasn't that she didn't want to get back in the dating game; it was just that the manner in which she found out about this little date was not… how can I say this nicely… pretty.

_One hour earlier_………………………………

Hermione struggled to get the grocery bags into the apartment. Of course, as luck would have it, EVERYTHING just has to run out at the same time AND when it is Hermione's turn to get the groceries. And, of course, Hermione realized as she opened the door, no one was there to help her. "Perfect," she grumbled to herself, "no one get up! Don't come help the woman who feeds your lazy butts!"

"Momma!" Luke exclaimed, running up to Hermione and attempting to hug her. He ended up climbing on the bread, squashing a little footprint right in the center of it, and tipping over a bag full of canned goods onto his cousin.

Piercing screams echoed throughout the tiny house, and Hermione began to get a headache. "Ginny!" she cried over the wails of the child, "I could use some help!"

The bathroom door opened. Walking out through a cloud of steam was Ginny, wearing only a towel. "What is all the racket about?"

"I could use a little help here!" Hermione hissed at Ginny. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Taking a shower. Why?"

"Don't you know that you aren't supposed to leave two small boys alone for even a minute? What if one of them had gotten hurt, or –or what if Luke would have gotten the door unlocked and got out into the street?"

"Calm down, they are both fine. Just take a deep breath, Hermione."

"They are not 'just fine'! Your son has just had a bag of canned items dropped on him! This wouldn't have happened if you had been watching them." She glanced down at the small boy who had a bruise on his right arm.

"Oh dear!" Ginny hurried over and picked up her son to comfort him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Luke, sweetie, will you help Mommy put away the food?" Luke nodded his head, smiling.

That was mistake number one.

You see, Hermione had not been in her right mind that entire day. Work had been extremely hectic, and she had so many patients that she wanted to scream. Hermione worked with old people at St. Mungo's, in the newly added 'retirement ward'. (Just a fancy name for the old folk's home.) Not the most pleasant job in the world. Just imagine old witches and wizards demanding they get gourmet meals and silk sheets; that wasn't even the worst of it. Those sick little old men would smack her butt and tell her that she should wear lower cut tops to 'show off her goodies.'

Anyway, Hermione tried to clear her mind while she put away the food. Milk and butter in the fridge, cereal and canned stuff in the cupboard, and so on and so forth. She handed Luke the eggs. What? What was she thinking? Giving a three year old eggs? Raw eggs? Hermione watched, horrified, as the little boy got a mischievous grin on his face and opened the carton.

From that moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Luke picked up the egg. It flew through the air, getting larger and larger until SPLAT! Hermione just got egged by her own son. Luke was cackling. "Momma has an egg on her face!"

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't think that this was funny at all. It was time for a punishment. "LUCAS RICHARD MALFOY!"

Luke stopped laughing immediately. He knew he must have done something really bad for her to use the full name. Hermione wiped the egg from her eyes with a swipe of her finger. She could feel her face turning beat red. "Go- to- your- room- NOW!"

Luke ran to his room. Hermione stood in the middle of the kitchen, frozen with shock. Egg was all over her… in her hair, on her face, in her mouth, all over her brand new shirt.

Ginny walked into the room and stopped. "You know, I've heard that eggs are supposed to do good things for your face, but Hermione, I don't think that that is the way you are supposed to do it."

"Oh, just shut it, Ginny, that's enough out of you today," she replied tartly.

"Sorry, gosh I didn't know that you were in such a bad mood! I just came in here to tell you that I was talking to one of my co-workers and he said that you sound like a really interesting person. I told him that you would be happy to go on a date, and he suggested tonight! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Gin, tonight won't work out. I am a little busy." Hermione resumed putting things away.

"Nonsense!" Ginny waved her wand and all the groceries were put away. "Now, go and get ready! I promise you will like him."

Hermione sighed, but went to the bathroom to get ready. There was no use in arguing. That Ginny could talk the ears off a statue if she wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She took a shower and did her hair. She put on a little make-up. She put on a denim skirt and a pink top. Hermione was ready looking as she would ever be. She looked in the mirror and noticed that a piece of hair had fallen out of the loose bun she had managed to put her hair into. As she was fixing it, she saw something catch the light of her hand. This is how Hermione ended up staring at her wedding ring.

Slowly lowering her left hand, Hermione just looked at it. That ring hadn't left her finger since the moment Draco put it on her finger. It looked exactly the way it looked on her wedding day. The band was still bright, smooth platinum, the diamond still roughly the size of a dime and shining like new. It had been much more than she wanted, but Draco had insisted.

…**flashback**…

"Draco, I really don't need a big ring. In fact, I don't need a ring at all. All I really want is you."

"Nonsense. You are going to be a Malfoy, and Malfoy's deserve the best." His words had a sense of finality to them, and Hermione knew that there was no point in arguing.

Sighing, Hermione looked longingly at the plain gold bands, but was forced to look throughout the entire jewelry store. Draco had wondered over to the most expensive rings while Hermione looked at the more simple ones.

"Hermione, come here," Draco called to her. She set the one she was looking at on the counter and navigated her way to Draco, weaving around all the glass counters.

He had something very sparkly in his hand. "Try this one," he said, smiling and holding the ring out to her.

Her eyes widened as she took the ring in her hand. "Draco, this is too much," she breathed.

"Just the way I like it," he replied smugly. "Now, try it on. _Please_."

Hermione just stared at the ring.

Draco laughed. "Here, allow me mademoiselle." He took the ring from her shaking hand and placed it gently on her left ring finger. "Perfect," he murmured.

Tearing her eyes away from it, she looked up into his eyes. "Perfect," she echoed. Draco leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. That kiss was wonderful. It wasn't passionate, but it wasn't a friendly kiss either. That kiss expressed without words what each other felt.

What those two felt for each other was much deeper than love. Words couldn't describe it.

She didn't know how long they kissed; nor did she care. All that mattered was that they were together.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathless and flushed. The saleslady was chuckling at them. Hermione blushed, but Draco only grinned boyishly and said, "We'll take it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One lone tear rolled down her cheek as she gingerly took the ring from her hand. Hermione placed the ring on her bedside table, making sure that it was far enough from the edge to not get bumped off.

Hermione was not the type of person who went around loosing things, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out where the ring box was. And then she remembered. A ring box hadn't come with it; because she had thought she was going to wear it forever. Then the levee broke. The protective wall that had allowed her to keep her wide range of emotions at bay finally crumbled. She sat on the bed and wept. She wept for her son, she wept for herself, and she wept for Draco. How she missed him! She missed the way his lips felt on hers, missed the way he laughed, and missed how he always knew how to make her feel better.

As much as she wanted out of this hell, Hermione couldn't bear to take herself from it. This hell she was in was the only thing she had to remind her of Draco and all that she had had. She couldn't just cut him out of her life like some cancerous tumor. She was as much a part of the cancer as the cancer was of her. (A/N: If that makes any sense at all.)

When she calmed down about fifteen minutes later, Hermione saw a pair of frightened gray eyes watching her. "Luke! You scared me."

"Aunt Ginny said that Luke better come and say sorry to Momma or he doesn't get any cookies tonight. Sorry, Momma, Luke didn't mean to make you cry." He wrapped his little arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy's not crying because of you, Luke. Sometimes Mommy's just need to cry for no reason."

He nodded like he understood, but Hermione could tell by the expression on his face that he was off in la-la land thinking about the cookies he was going to eat tonight. "Are you going to be a good boy while I'm gone tonight?"

He nodded again. "Can Luke come too?"

"Sorry, dear but no. I wish you could." Hermione stood up and picked Luke up too. "Maybe you can come next time," she added, seeing the hurt look on his face.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek again. "Have fun on your bate!"

Hermione laughed. "Date," she corrected.

"Oh! Have fun on your bate then!" He scrambled out of her arms and ran out the door.

She smiled, feeling much better. Who would have thought that a kiss on the cheek and a wrongly said word could make her happy? She left the room and shut the door. Walking past Ginny and Harry, who were sitting little boys down at the table, she waved and said, "Bye you two! Bye James! Bye Luke! Be a good boy! Mommy will see you in the morning!"

"Bye-bye Momma!"

With that, Hermione walked out the door feeling halfway happy for once in her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: AHH! I hate being sick! The only good thing is that I get new chapters up sooner… but make-up homework is going to kill me! lol

Anyway, don't be shy! Leave a review! I don't bite, if that's what you're worried about… often anyway… ha ha


	6. Hermione vs Blind dates & A Redhead

**DISCLAIMER: I secretly own Harry Potter, but to prevent everyone from getting jealous I decided to write a disclaimer. So, here goes.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, last week was homecoming and then Saturday was the biggest college football game in my state! The big rivalries played each other, and I couldn't miss it! And slight case of writer's block needs to be added to the list of excuses, I'm afraid.

This chapter is for the following: **thefunkybubble**, for making the character Jake Thomas and **CahootsToCollege**, for making Chevalier Allin (interesting meaning, by the way!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Hermione vs. Blind dates & A Redhead**

Hermione had a bad feeling. She stared at her watch. If that guy wasn't there within five minutes, she was leaving. Hermione hated being stood up.

Worse, Hermione hated- no, despised- pity dates. And this was most defiantly a pity date. Set up by the one person Hermione hated more than anyone at the moment. How could Ginny have done this to her? She out of all the people in that apartment Hermione was forced to live with should have been observant enough to see that Hermione was in no condition to be on a blind date. And a _pity_ blind date of all things!

She was going to give that redhead a good talking to when she got back. At that moment, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, startled. She looked up at the tall dark figure. "Oh my goodness! Is that you Dean?"

The man smiled and replied, "No, Dean is my brother. My name's Jake. Jake Thomas."

"Sorry," Hermione said, turning red, "I'm Hermione Mal- I mean Granger."

"It's nice to meet you. Ginny has told me a lot about you, and I would like to offer my condolences. I know how it feels to loose someone you love deeply."

Hermione stared at the table. "Oh, um, thanks."

"So, tell me about yourself." Jake had sat down at the table and was now looking through the menu.

"Well, I'm 22, I have a son, Luke, who is three, and I'm a nurse at St. Mungo's."

"Ah, that's interesting. You know I've always wanted to go to France."

"That's nice. How old did you say you were?" Hermione asked.

"How odd! I like mountain biking too! Do you think that the steak is good here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was the worst date she had ever been on. He was ignoring everything she said! "I never said anything about mountain biking! I asked how old you were!"

"Well, I wasn't talking about my brother, but now that we're on the subject,"

"Whatever! This isn't working out. I'm sorry, but this date is over." Hermione stood up suddenly.

She walked away from him and as she neared the door, she heard him call out, "Hurry back! Tell your mother to feel better!"

Once outside, Hermione gave a frustrated scream, resulting in a few stares. She marched off to the apartment thinking of evil ways to get back at Ginny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hermione opened the door, she was greeted with a quaffle hitting her in the face. Perfect. Just perfect. What better way to end another horrible night? "HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect. What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Hermione asked, stars floating in front of her eyes.

"Uncle Harry was teaching Luke to play Widditch!"

"Quidditch, and man are you good!"

"That's what Luke said! Widdich!" Hermione saw her son flying around on a tiny broom.

"Harry, Luke should have been in bed a half-hour ago!" Hermione started to rub her head. A lump was forming.

Harry only rolled his eyes. Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking that Hermione needed to get the stick out of her butt before they all went crazy.

"Luke its bedtime. Go find some pajamas you want to wear and have Uncle Harry help you get them on. Mommy will be in to tuck you in soon."

The little boy shook his head. "Luke wants Momma to do it!"

Hermione sighed, knowing that if Harry tried to do it Luke would have a fit. She walked into the apartment and picked up the blonde haired boy who had recently hopped off the broom. "Did you have fun on your bate?"

She smiled, and replied, "Of course. Mommy was having so much fun that she wanted to come home early and see you and have a fun time here."

"Oh. Uncle Harry gave Luke ice ceem! Yum, yum!" He rubbed his hands on his stomach.

"I see that," she said looking at the chocolate stained shirt he was wearing.

So, instead of taking Luke to bed as originally intended, Hermione ended up giving him a bath, trying to get the chocolate ice cream out of his hair, off his face, and other places while he splashed water everywhere. By the time he got out of the tub, Hermione was wetter than him.

Ten minutes later, Hermione managed to get the crazy three year old into bed. She read him a muggle story about Robin Hood, gave him a kiss, and after making sure he was covered up well enough, left the room and collapsed on the couch, wet clothes and all.

She picked up the remote and turned on the television, flipping through all the channels, not really watching it. Her mind was in a different place, remembering simpler times...

…………………………………… flashback ………………………………………

She sat in the white room on the examination table, staring at the wall. Her mind was full of random thoughts, all coming and going so fast that she had no way of deciphering this one from that one. The only thing that was sticking in her head was a question. How was she going to handle this? She was only eighteen for crying out loud! There was no way she was ready for this.

A light knocking followed by the door opening a little snapped Hermione out of her trance. "Hermione, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Hermione replied, waiting for the door to open farther and reveal her husband of one month. She smiled shyly and locked eyes with him as he came in, looking more uncomfortable than she felt. Draco's face was paler than usual and his hair was kind of messy. Hermione felt better knowing that he was more apprehensive than she was. "Are you alright? You look like you feel sick."

He shook his head and crossed the tiny room in a step and a half, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist. "I'm fine," he mumbled, looking at her, "really. I just don't like hospitals."

Hermione giggled and said, "What? Draco Malfoy has fears? You know I've heard about them but I've never thought I'd see the day!"

He looked a little hurt, but Hermione quickly kissed him to say she was only joking.

Their little make-out session was cut short when someone cleared their throat behind Draco. Quickly pulling away from him, Hermione looked around to see a short elderly man looking at them with an amused expression on his face. "So sorry to interrupt, but my name is Dr. Lansky." He walked over and held out his hand. "And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you," he added while shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Draco said, "my mother told me you were the best."

"Did she? Oh, I do enjoy getting compliments from my former patients. It is a shame that I didn't see your mother more than once."

Draco shrugged.

"Well, that was the past," he said in an almost Luna-ish way, "time to move forward! What brings you here today?"

"I haven't been feeling good these past two weeks and-" Hermione was cut short by the doctor's laughing.

"My dear, do you forget that I am a doctor that deals only with this sort of thing everyday? I know why you are here. Please lay down."

Doing as she was told, Hermione watched with butterflies in her stomach as Dr. Lansky waved his wand over her. He did weird motions with his wand for a few moments and then said, "All finished! You will have the results in a few seconds."

Sure enough, less than a minute later, the doctor's wand shot out a piece of paper. Hermione held Draco's hand tightly and waited for the doctor to speak. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you're having a baby!"

A mixture of shock and pure elation flooded throughout Hermione. A baby! She was going to be a mother! Draco was going to be a father! At eighteen! She looked at Draco, who had a bemused expression on his face. "Draco? Are you alright?"

He looked at her, his expression changing into a grin. He started laughing. Hermione did too, though she didn't know what was so funny. "Looks like I shot a hole in one!" he snickered.

"Draco!" she said, trying to be offended, but it wasn't working. She started laughing again, kind of hysterically; realizing that both her biggest want and biggest fear had just came true.

…………………………………………

Having been lost in thought, Hermione didn't notice Ginny walking into the room until the remote was stolen out of her hand and her thumb came crashing down on her palm not the remote button. "Hey!" she cried looking at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. "How was your date?" she asked bitterly.

"Horrible! Have you never noticed that that man you set me up with was a self-centered ignorant prat?"

"Well from what he told me on the phone a few minutes ago, you weren't the nicest person either. He said that you spent the whole time talking about Draco! Do you have any idea how bad this makes me look? I said that you were a nice young woman wanting to get on with her life and then you go and talk about your past the whole night!" Ginny's face was growing slightly red due to the anger.

Hermione was experiencing her own anger. This was the last straw. Hermione would not take one more obnoxious word from her mouth. "Oh? That's what he told you? I spent the worst twenty minutes of my life listening to that man go on about his mountain biking obsession and how he wants to visit France! It was like talking to a BRICK WALL!"

"And why should I believe you?! For all I know, he's right! You do go on about Draco all the time! It has been three and a half years Hermione! YEARS! Suck it up and move on! I am sick and tired of hearing about it! He is DEAD!"

Hermione gawked at her, anger reaching boiling point. Her hand gripped onto her wand tightly as she drew it. Red sparks flew from the tip and Hermione took a step forward. "If you _ever_ tell me to suck it up again," she growled dangerously, "you will wish you were never born."

"Suck it up, Hermione," Ginny challenged. Quick as a flash, Hermione's wand was pointed at Ginny's neck.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WIFE?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! It would be longer, but if I would have added the next part it would have been too long. As you all can see, I kind of failed at my little Hermione/Ginny fight. I'm not good at those. **Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**Dociuscan**, I know! I would faint if I got a ring that big.. he he you know what I did? When I was writing the last chapter, I actually taped a dime to my finger just to see what it would look like!

**Harry-lover12189**, my dear big sister! I'm happy you finally left me a review!

**Verbally Enhanced**, once again, you have amazing ideas! You really should write a fanfic of your own someday so I can read it!

**Jill-Bloom89**, I'm sorry, but Draco didn't die of a cancerous tumor. I wouldn't be able to bear Draco dying that way.

**thefunkybubble**, I must say that I was reading over the story and I did notice that Luke has an obsession with cookies. But can you blame him? They are so amazing… lol anyway, I'm glad I'm not the only sick one.

**Aisling Malfoy**, cackling evilly I'm not telling yet! You'll just have to wait and see what happens!

**CahootsToCollege**, thanks so much for the chicken soup and the time turner, make-up work was a breeze!

**x.St.Joan d'Arc.x**, no, you didn't miss anything, I just haven't gotten around to telling yet.

**pstibbons**, maybe, I'm not telling yet.

**xLeopardfirex**, Reese cookies are indeed amazing.

**F.Valconbridge**, thanks for the review! Your story is amazing, by the way.

**DnCnChIcK369**, I'm trying not to give much away here, but please keep reading!

Thanks to all the rest! **M.ostly E.motional P.erson, loser.x3**, **Broadwaychick07, Mysticpammy**


	7. A House that Hates Her

**DISCLAIMER: Alright, if I really owned Harry Potter, on the bottom of every title page would be by: Breanna, I would be living in Europe somewhere in a house that costs a very pretty penny, and I would have millions of fans who are trying to fill the void that Harry Potter left in their lives when the final book was finished. Oh yes, and I would have NEVER named ANYONE Albus Severus. That poor, poor boy.**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hugs and cookies for all of you! To **CahootsToCollege**, sorry I haven't used your character yet! He will be in the next chapter.

**Chapter 6 recap…** "And why should I believe you?! For all I know, he's right! You do go on about Draco all the time! It has been three and a half years Hermione! YEARS! Suck it up and move on! I am sick and tired of hearing about it! He is DEAD!"

Hermione gawked at her, anger reaching boiling point. Her hand gripped onto her wand tightly as she drew it. Red sparks flew from the tip and Hermione took a step forward. "If you _ever_ tell me to suck it up again," she growled dangerously, "you will wish you were never born."

"Suck it up, Hermione," Ginny challenged. Quick as a flash, Hermione's wand was pointed at Ginny's neck.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WIFE?!"

**Chapter 7: A House that Hates Her**

Hermione was too angry to speak. Her wand was still pointed dangerously at Ginny's neck, close enough to be burning her slightly with the red sparks that were flying from its tip.

"Harry! Get her away from me! She's crazy," Ginny screeched. Harry rushed over to his wife and glared at Hermione.

"What has gotten into you, Hermione?" Harry asked, half concerned, half furious.

She looked at Harry and replied frostily, "Why don't you ask your wife what she said to me?"

"Fine, Ginny what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything! She just came at me, and make her put the wand down!" Ginny gestured at Hermione like she was a mangy dog that needed to be taken to the pound.

"I will not put my wand down! You need to learn how to keep your stupid bloody trap shut and mind your own business! Do you know what she did?" she asked Harry, who was trying to play peacemaker.

Harry only shook his head, not taking his eyes from the sparks flying at Ginny. "She set me up on a blind date with a self-centered twat who only thought of himself!"

"Did you do that Ginny?" Harry asked.

"NO! He is always polite to me. Maybe if you wouldn't talk about your DEAD husband all the time, things wouldn't be so hard for you!"

"Why you little-" Hermione dropped her wand and tried to tackle Ginny.

Harry quickly got out his wand and shouted, "PROTEGO!" An invisible wall went up between Hermione and Ginny, who was on the ground looking just as angry at Hermione.

Hermione stood above Ginny and said, "Your wife is a bitch, Harry, I don't know how you put up with her."

Harry was shocked. He looked from Hermione to Ginny and back to Hermione. "That is no way to talk to my wife, Hermione. Apologize."

"No, I don't think I will," she replied.

"Hermione, just do it. It will make things a lot easier around here."

"NO! I didn't do anything wrong and she goes and verbally attacks me, telling me to 'suck it up'! I will not apologize to that whore!"

"_What_ did you just call me?! I am not a whore! You're just jealous that I am happily married and you are going to end up all alone because you can't get over a dead guy!" Ginny had gotten up off the floor and was standing with her arm around Harry.

"She's right, you know," Harry said quietly, "maybe it is time you get over him." Hermione stared at him for the longest time, trying to figure out when he had changed so much.

"What? Harry, you can't be serious. I didn't even mention anything about Draco!" Hermione could feel the tears building up behind her eyes. First Ginny betrays her and now Harry too?

"Yes, but you do talk about him all the time. Ginny is right." He was looking at the floor, unable to meet her hurt chocolate eyes.

Hermione stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just said. "Maybe it's time I leave. I think I can tell when I've overstayed my welcome," she said slowly, "just let me grab my things and Luke and we will be out of here for good."

"Hermione, that's not what I meant," he said quickly, reaching out to her, but Hermione had already turned and was heading towards her room to get her coat and differnt clothes.

She heard Ginny say snottily, "Just let her go. Good riddance if you ask me."

Hermione shut the door to her room and quickly changed her clothes, putting on a coat and shoes and getting some clothes for Luke. She then went quickly to Luke's room and changed his clothes without waking him up, put on his coat and picked him up with every intention of leaving that blasted apartment and never coming back.

Walking to the door, Hermione grabbed her purse, shoved her wand in it and hissed, "I'll be back for my things in the morning." Harry only stood there, too shocked that his friend was walking out on him; Ginny was sitting on a chair in the dining room with a smirk on her face. Hermione cast one last murderous look at her former friend and left the apartment, slamming the door as she went.

A/N: Short, I know! Sorry. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Man, I love making Ginny into the bad guy! I know it probably sucks butt, but I love it! **Please remember to review!**

Thanks to: **DnCnChIcK369, Verbally Enhanced, Aisling Malfoy, thefunkybubble, Dociuscan, Rusty Silver, tigersky7, pstibbons, **and** Sabaku no Kunoichi**. All your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Ginny is the Jealous Type

**DISCLAIMER: I have a magic 8 ball. Every night before I go to bed, I pick it up and ask, "Will Harry Potter ever be mine?"**

**I shake it and turn it over, hoping that tonight will be the night, but it only reads, "No."**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I understand that many of you are upset that I made Ginny into such a nasty girl. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but this is **my** story remember, and there always has to be a bad guy. Ginny just got stuck with the job in this story because she popped in to mind. She is also the only one that seemed right for it.

Well now that we got that cleared up, on to the next chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: Ginny is the Jealous Type**

Did she really just do that!? Hermione walked quickly and silently down the hallway to the elevator that would be taking her down some 17 floors and to her freedom in a matter of minutes. Ginny's mind must have snapped. Yes, that's what it was… snapped like a dry twig under a footfall. Really, honestly thinking, Hermione had seen this coming. Ginny had always been jealous of her for some reason or another, and Hermione knew exactly what.

Sure, Harry freaking Potter was the saint sent by the Big Man Upstairs, but Hermione knew Ginny's secret, though Ginny never told her. She could tell just by the way that Ginny would look at Draco sometimes, the way she looked at Luke; like he was her own. The thought made Hermione want to vomit in her mouth and then be forced to swallow it again. Of course, Ginny would put on that I'm-so-happy-for-you look and act all sunshiny and happy whenever Hermione and Draco were together, but she saw through the redhead's silly charade.

Like when Draco and she had announced their engagement.

………………………………… _flashback_

Hermione felt as though she was going to burst with anticipation. Her friends and family were chattering all around her, oblivious to the turmoil inside her. It had been more than a week since she and Draco became engaged, and still no one but her, him and their bedroom knew about the joyous occasion. Worried about how Harry and especially Ron would take it, Hermione had insisted they keep quiet even though it was eating away at her like a brand new credit card wishing to be used on something very expensive.

Hermione had planned this dinner carefully, making sure everything was perfect. It was almost like Thanksgiving dinner, except that it was most defiantly not November and they were not living in the United States. The turkey had turned out wonderful, thanks to her amazing magic skills, and there was stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, etc.

Why had she made such an immaculate meal? Because being the brilliant witch she was, Hermione knew that Ronald Weasley would be completely calm and content even if she told him that Voldemort had come back to life and killed his entire family after filling his abnormally large stomach with good food.

And why had Hermione gone to all this trouble ensuring that Ron would be in a food induced high when they announced the news? Because of that well known Weasley temper of his… they all have that red hair for a reason (the fight that Mrs. Weasley had with Bellatrix Lestrange was one for the history books) and Ron wasn't the friendliest of sorts when it came to getting along with a Slytherin ex-Death Eater Malfoy.

Playing with the food she spent hours preparing, Hermione glanced over at her betrothed and was amazed at what she saw. There he was, eating with ease and conversing lightly with Hermione's father like it was just another meal. It was remarkable how calm he was considering the uproar that was sure to come when they told everyone. Nervousness gripped her stomach and she broke out in a cold sweat at the thought.

Just as soon as everyone had finished eating and started to sip on coffee in the living room, Draco stood up and grabbed Hermione who was pulled into a standing position as well. "Everybody, Hermione and I have something we'd like to tell you," he stated.

One by one all conversation was stopped and all eyes were on them. Hermione had lost all feeling of her body except for where Draco's arm was wrapped securely around her waist. On the verge of tears, Hermione looked up into Draco's silvery eyes and was immediately calm. He smiled down at her and asked, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Returning the smile weakly, she whispered, "I will." Turning to face her friends and family, Hermione said in a voice that was ridiculously tranquil and unlike her own, "Well, the reason Draco and I invited you all over this evening is because we have some great news. Draco has asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

You could have heard a pin drop. For a few moments, everyone stared at either Hermione or Draco, not believing what had just come out of her mouth. Reddening in embarrassment, Hermione started to turn to run to the bedroom, the only place she was safe. But Draco's iron grip stopped her. "No," he whispered into her ear, "you are staying here with me. If they have a problem with us getting married, than it is their loss."

Sighing she looked at her mother and father. "Well?" she asked, "Aren't you happy for us?"

Her mother's eyes filled with tears and she rushed over to her daughter. "Of course I'm happy for you, dear; this is the happiest day of my life. But don't you think you're rushing it a bit? You have only been seeing each other for a few months! How can you be sure you really love him?"

"Mom, can we talk about this in private?"

"Of course." Hermione lead her mother into the kitchen before starting.

"Mother! You have no place to talk! You knew Dad for only a month before you married him."

"Those were different circumstances, Hermione. Anyway, I really am happy for you, I just want you to be sure because I hear that these wizarding marriages are only ended by death." She looked her mother in the eye and saw concern.

"Mom," she said slowly, "I love Draco more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. He makes me happy when I'm sad, he calms me when I'm nervous, and he's always there for me. I know that wizarding marriages are binding contracts only broken by death, and frankly, I don't care. I love him, he loves me."

"You're sure you love him for him and not his money? I clearly remember a little girl coming home for the summer holidays and spending the first few days crying in her room because of a young boy named Malfoy who picked on her and called names."

"That was years ago Mom! He's changed so much; he's nothing like the ignorant prat he was in school. He grew up. And as for the money, I wouldn't care if he didn't have a penny to his name, it still doesn't change the fact that we are meant to be together."

"If you are sure. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Mrs. Granger was tearing up again.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. And thanks Mom." Hermione said, wiping her own eyes and hugging her mother.

Going back to the living room, Hermione felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mother's approval meant the world to her.

Upon arriving at the living room, Hermione observed the scene before her. Apparently Hermione was the play button on the remote of life, since it didn't look like anyone had moved a muscle since she left. Ron wore a look of disgust, Harry one of complete and utter shock, Luna was staring dreamily at the ceiling, her father had the look of 'the lights are on but nobody's home', and then there was Ginny. Ginny Weasley looked like she had gotten a slap across the face. Her brow was furrowed, her cheeks a deep reddish purple color, and her mouth was contorted into a position that reminded Hermione of the time she sucked on a lemon.

Tension hung thick in the air. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked sitting on the couch.

Draco, who had been staring at the floor replied, "Fine."

"Oh yes, everything is wonderful," Ginny said cheerily, but Hermione heard a coldness behind it. She saw that Ginny was staring at Draco with a lusty look in her eyes.

She felt anger surge through her veins… why was Ginny looking at him like that? Shaking it off as a trick her eyes were playing on her, Hermione said, "Good. I'm glad you all are happy for us."

"Oh yes, I could never be happier seeing you two together," Ginny added in a very sarcastic way that only Hermione seemed to catch.

"Thanks Ginny, I'm glad we could make your day." Hermione grabbed the limp hand of Draco, pulling him down on the couch beside her. "Harry? Ron? Are you two alright?"

"Fine, fine," mumbled Harry. Ron sat there, still as a brick; the look of disgust still plaguing his features.

……………………………………………

Hermione was in a very big mess. She had no place to go, no muggle money on hand, and no idea where she was. And of course, she couldn't feel her arms anymore because carrying around a three year old for more than an hour was not the easiest thing in the world to do. Hermione had no idea where she was going, just as long as she was as far away from the stupid Potter family as she could.

She knew she needed to find a place to stay for the night. It couldn't be Ron and Luna's; Harry had probably already flooed over in his hurry to play the hero in patching things up. She couldn't stay with Blaise and Kate because of the same reason. The last thing she wanted to do right now was have to deal with nagging questions.

Deciding on the dingy little hotel in Diagon Alley, Hermione turned on the spot and disapparated with a _POP!_

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing in the little hotel facing an old man who was smiling but had no teeth. "Would you happen to have an open room?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes we do!" the man said happily, "Would you like the one overlooking Diagon Alley, or the one that overlooks the muggle street?"

"Whichever you think is better," Hermione replied.

The old man grinned again and led her up the stairs and down a long, dark hallway. He stopped in front of a large mahogany door that had been darkened with age. He handed her the key and grinned again and exclaimed, "There you are! One of the finest rooms we have."

Hermione thanked the man and unlocked her door. The old man was certainly right. The room was amazing in that old antique way. To her right, there was a king sized bed covered in a cream colored comforter; to her left Hermione found an armoire and a full length mirror. Heavy drapes covered the windows, blocking out any light coming from outside.

She carefully laid Luke in the bed and slipped the covers over him. Walking over to the large windows, Hermione pulled the curtain back a tiny bit and looked out at the street. The sweet old man had given her the room with the view of Diagon Alley. There were a few people out roaming the street, doing some window shopping and light conversing.

Once again, Hermione felt the stab of loneliness at her heart. Ginny's words echoed throughout her head… _'You're just jealous that I am happily married and you are going to end up all alone because you can't get over a dead guy!'_ She had never really thought about it that way. Yes, Draco was dead, but he was still alive to her. After all, love never dies. But she was in love with a dead man.

But what if he wasn't dead? What if he got hit by a car and got amnesia? What if he fell off his broom and was lying in a coma in a muggle hospital somewhere? What if he left her for another woman? Questions flooded into her mind making it hard to focus on anything.

Hermione wanted a drink more than anything in the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry it took so long everybody! I have been really busy with school… anyway, my apologies go out to **CahootsToCollege**; I meant to use your character in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next chapter!

**M.ostly E.motional P.erson**, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**Mindori Takahashi**, don't worry, she won't.

**DnCnChIcK369**, I'm glad you like it.

**pstibbons**, thanks for the review!

**KeyKeeper12**, thanks for all the cookies… lol I know I'm not good at fight scenes, and they will all be fixed when I edit it someday. I know Ginny is OOC, but that is how I want her to be. The bludger is missing from the Quidditch set because I didn't want Luke or James to get hurt. The Quidditch set is a mini toy version. About Luke… give the boy a break! He is only 3.. he won't know how to talk entirely normal yet… lol Ok and I know I sound like a complete idiot when I ask this, but what is an AU tag?

**Dociuscan**, just you wait and see!

**loser.x3**, aww thanks!

**Verbally Enhanced**, thanks for the suggestions! I agree that the change was very sudden, but the current and future chapters will make it clear that that was a long time coming.

**thefunkybubble,** don't worry, they will be just fine!

**Penguins and Potter**, thanks for the review!

**Jill-Bloom89**, I promise you will find out about Draco really soon!


	9. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, I probably wouldn't be writing on this site. I would be writing another Harry Potter book for my avid readers.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It was kind of a hard chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: Her Knight in Shining Armor**

There was no doubt that Hermione hated staying in hotels. She didn't like the idea of someone else sleeping or doing only God knows what in the bed that she was supposed to get a good night sleep in, the pillow was always too lumpy, the bed was too hard, and there was always someone running up and down the halls or talking rather loudly right outside her door.

So, it came as no surprise to Hermione when she woke up early in the morning with a splitting headache. She looked at the large grandfather clock that was across the room. 3:54. Groaning softly and rolling onto her back, Hermione stared at the ceiling for a while until she heard Luke moving around. The poor child must have been pretty shocked at his new surroundings because he immediately started crying.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Luke and whispered comforting things into his ear, telling him that everything would be alright. "But Momma, where is Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry?" he asked.

"They are at their house."

"Why aren't they coming with us? Was Luke bad?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. That is their house and Mommy decided that it was time we got our own house. With Aunt Ginny having a baby in a couple of months, don't you think it will be crowded? And don't you want to have your own room where you can play with all of your toys?"

"Yea… but Luke won't have anyone to play with," he said quietly, playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.

"We can still visit them if you like, and then you and James can play all you want!" Hermione replied.

"Ok, I suppose we can get our own house. But can I have some breakfast first?" He looked hopefully at Hermione.

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later, both were dressed and walking down the stairs. Hermione suppressed a giggle as she watched Luke look around the place with a distasteful look. "Is this our new house, Momma?" he asked appalled.

"Good heavens no. This is a hotel, a place where you sleep while you are on a trip."

"Are we on a trip Momma?"

"Sort of, we are on an adventure to find a new house!"

"Yippee!" Luke screamed.

"Shh. we have to remember that we aren't the only ones staying here. Use your inside voice, please." Luke nodded and walked in silence down the rest of the stairs. Hermione held his hand, leading him to the large table by the fireplace. She helped him sit in one of the chairs and then started looking around for a pan. Finding none, she brought out her wand and transfigured a cup that had been on the table into one.

Luke clapped his hands; he didn't see Hermione use magic all that often. Smiling, Hermione looked all around the room and finally found a small cupboard that had some food in it, along with a bowl and spoon.

She mixed the batter and soon the room was filled with the smell of blueberry muffins. As soon as they were cool, Hermione handed one to Luke who immediately ate half of it in two bites.

Laughing, Hermione exclaimed, "My goodness! Better slow down there mister, you'll get a tummy ache."

Luke only took another large bite and smiled at her, showing muffin covered teeth. Hermione sighed and sat down across from him. She watched in awe as the tiny boy ate five more blueberry muffins in record speed.

When he had eaten to his heart's content, Luke and Hermione left the table and went back up to the room. And, as luck would have it, Hermione had not been paying attention to where she was going. She was watching Luke's untied shoelace bounce up and down as he walked beside her hoping that they could get up the stairs before having to tie it again. So, Hermione walked straight into something tall, warm, and muscular.

"Oops! Sorry miss, I didn't mean to run into you," a deep voice said.

Embarrassed, Hermione looked up, turned bright red and replied, "Sorry, I was making sure Luke didn't slip on his shoelaces."

"That's alright, I understand. My name's Chev. Chevalier Allin." He had black hair, deep brown eyes, and olive skin.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Luke." She gestured to Luke who didn't look pleased.

"Hello Luke, nice to meet you."

"What do _you_ want?" Luke hissed. Hermione could see his eyes had turned a dark stormy gray; that meant trouble.

"Luke, be nice."

"That's all right, Hermione. You know, he reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago, I just can't put my finger on it."

"He does look exactly like his father. Maybe you knew him? Draco Malfoy?" she asked quietly so Luke wouldn't hear.

Chev's eyes brightened. "Yes! He and I were good friends when we were young. But I haven't seen him since I left for Durmstrang and him Hogwarts. How is Draco these days?"

"Well, um, I can't really talk about it here. Little ears will hear things they shouldn't." Hermione shuffled her feet. Chev was looking at her with dark chocolate eyes. She could tell he was a little confused but he didn't push for information.

"Okay. I'll be staying here for a while, room 439, if you ever want to talk." He smiled. "Bye, Luke. See you later, Hermione. It was nice meeting you both."

"Bye!" Hermione called. She picked Luke up and went up the stairs to their room. Hermione put a black t-shirt on that read _The Beatles_ and put a new shirt on Luke. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, but my shoe is untied. Tie it Momma." Luke stuck his little foot in the air.

After tying it, the pair left the hotel in search of a new house. As soon as they were in the open, Hermione took Luke by the hand and went to the entrance to muggle London. Once in London, Hermione hailed a cab.

"Where are we going, Momma?" Luke quizzed.

"We are looking for a new house today. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Does Luke get a cookie if I'm good?"

"You can have whatever you want, dear." Hermione gave directions to the driver for a house that she had saw in the paper the night before.

Luke loved the taxi. He was fascinated by the wheels and the driver's large bushy mustache. The driver got a little flustered though, because Luke pulled it at least seven times to make sure it was real.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of a large white house. Windows covered the front and there was a balcony on the second story. Hermione sighed as she saw a realtor putting the sold sign on the front lawn.

Getting out, Hermione went to the woman and introduced herself.

"I'm Betty Cornell. So you are looking for a new house? How big were you thinking?"

"Not too big, I was thinking something about this size."

"Well, today's your lucky day! A new house just came on the market about a week ago. It is a little bigger than this, in a good neighborhood, and close to a school. Would you like to see it? I can take you; I was just finishing up here."

"That'd be great. Thank you." Hermione paid the driver and picked up Luke who had been kicking a nearby flower garden.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The house was more than she expected. A wraparound porch went all the way around the house; two large oak trees grew in the front yard, blocking the sun out except for the small patches of light. The house was two stories high and the lightest shade of blue imaginable. "It's perfect," Hermione sighed.

"I thought you might think that," Betty said. The inside was even better. There were four full bathrooms, five bedrooms, a large dining room, and the best kitchen Hermione had ever seen. All the floors were dark mahogany.

"I'll take it," Hermione said, admiring the view from the porch.

"Great. There are just a few papers I need you to fill out and sign and then the house will be yours!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few papers my butt! Hermione thought she went through a whole tree before the whole ordeal was over. She hadn't expected there being so much. After all, she had moved in with Draco and his family, a house that had been long since paid for, and she had been living with Harry and Ginny rent free for the past three years.

So, two hours and a very cranky Luke later, Hermione was back at the hotel holding Luke, who had fallen asleep fifteen minutes before they left. She went into the dining room and saw that Chev was sitting there, eating one of the blueberry muffins Hermione had made earlier, a cup of coffee in front of him, and reading the paper.

Walking over, Hermione said quietly, "Hey."

"Hey! Did you have fun on your little outing? Where's Draco? Why didn't he come along?" Chev asked.

"That's what I need to tell you about," Hermione said, sitting down beside him. He looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "You see, Draco is…" she took a deep breath. "Draco passed away three and a half years ago." She could feel her hearts speed intensify.

Chev looked at her blankly. "W-what?"

"Please don't make me say it again." Tears were building in her eyes, her vision becoming cloudy.

Most unexpectedly, Chev wrapped his arms around her and held her. Hermione was hugging an almost stranger. What had gotten into her? She felt herself lean into his warmness, her tears creating a wet spot on his shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Luke was squished between them.

"No, I am. I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes with a napkin. "My life has just been flipped upside down this week."

Chev nodded his head. "Don't be. I know how you feel."

"No, I don't think you will ever be able to."

He sighed. "You're right. I'm won't." They sat in silence for a while, when suddenly Chev asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two end up together? When we were still writing to each other, Draco always said he hated you because you were the best in the year."

Hermione began, "Well…"

… _flashback_ …

The Great Hall was in ruins but no one seemed to care. It was the greatest day in wizarding history. Lord Voldemort was dead! Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. The house elves went around giving butter beers to one and all and music was playing loudly. The celebrating, which was mixed with mourning was all too much for her to bear. Muttering to Ron and Harry that she needed some air, Hermione practically ran from the large room.

She was never much for big celebrations, even if it was for the defeat of the darkest wizard ever to exist. She wandered around the castle by herself, ending up in the one place she knew was always quiet. The library was dark and smelled strongly of old books; just the way she liked it. She had always been able to seek refuge in the library, getting lost in a book that took her to another place and time.

Taking out her wand and lighting it, Hermione searched the shelves slowly, looking for just the right book. When she found it, (_Hogwarts: A History_ of course) she found a comfortable chair and read. She didn't know how long she read but was stunned to see that the sun had gone down when she looked up and out the window. Setting the book on the chair, Hermione dashed for the door but tripped and fell.

She fell flat on her face, biting her cheek as she landed. "Damn it!" she yelled, tasting blood. She felt around on the floor, looking for her wand but wasn't having any luck.

Great. She was all alone in the dark library with no wand and a bleeding cheek. Not that she was worried; having spent many hours in this very place meant she knew exactly where everything was, but falling took some of her self-confidence. "Just bloody brilliant," she mumbled.

"Hello?" a voice called.

Hermione froze. What if it was a Death Eater? "Who is it?" she called back, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid as to answer back.

"I don't know it depends on who you are. Who are you?"

She could recognize that voice anywhere. Even with the events she knew he had witnessed and gone through, Draco Malfoy's voice still retained that conceited 'I'm-better-than-you' tone.

"Malfoy, it's me, Hermione Granger. Can you help me find my wand please?"

"I don't want to touch that filth. Find it yourself mudblood."

"Don't talk to me like that! You're on thin ice as it is, Malfoy."

"Don't get your wand in a twist, Granger, I'm coming."

Moments later, Hermione saw the light coming from Draco's wand, followed by none other than the 'big-man' himself. The light was reflecting off his ivory skin, making him look more ghost-like than ever before. "Take a picture, it will last longer, Granger," he said flatly.

Hermione hadn't realized that she was staring (with her mouth open too! How embarrassing…) at him and quickly looked away, glad that the light didn't reach far enough for him to see her burning cheeks. "Can you just help me find the wand?"

"I didn't hear the magic word. Remember your manners, mudblood."

"DO NOT CALL ME A MUDBLOOD! Just because I'm not pureblood doesn't mean you need to call me that degrading name! Do you think that it doesn't hurt my feelings when you call me that? Now _please_ help me find my wand!"

"Temper, temper!" Draco taunted as he got down on his knees and started moving his wand across the floor, looking for the wand.

"Shut up."

"Is that any way to treat the man who helped save your life and is now finding your wand for you?"

"You didn't help save my life! You didn't do anything to help except for stand and _watch_ me get tortured!" Hermione moved her hands all over the ground quickly in an attempt to get out of this situation as fast as she could. Draco, on the other hand, had stopped completely and was now watching her, anger and regret etched on his face.

"Do you think I didn't want to help? Do you think that I enjoyed watching you get tortured in front of my eyes? Do you think that I really wanted to be in that house, seeing everything that went on, being forced to torture others and watch person after person die?" His voice was dangerously low, the words being spat from his mouth like something vile. Draco's wand light had turned red in his frustration.

"I- I'm sorry, I had no idea -"

"That's right. You have no idea the things that I have seen. You don't know what its like to wake up in the middle of the night and hear people getting tortured…" He looked away at a distant bookshelf. He looked back again, right into Hermione's eyes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to help."

"So why didn't you?" Hermione asked quietly, tears falling slowly down her face.

"You don't understand, do you? The Dark Lord wanted Potter! If he had Potter, our name would be cleared! The things I couldn't do and the things my father did; all would be forgiven! The name Malfoy would mean something again!"

"You could have saved us and made your family name good! You could be known for helping the world, not destroying it."

They both sat in silence, Draco trying to swallow what Hermione had told him. Slowly, he started looking for Hermione's wand again and she did too. Not a word was spoken between the two of them until Draco held her wand out to her and said, "Here."

"Thanks," she said softly, getting up and leaving the library.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry for the cut off everyone! Ok, just so you guys don't get confused, **the next chapter will probably all be a flashback because Hermione is still telling how Draco and she got together.**

Thank you to the following: **pstibbons, LadyJanePendragon, thefunkybubble, Verbally Enhanced, loser.x3, F. Valconbridge, Alenor, Jill-Bloom89 **and **Harry-lover12189.**

Please remember to review!


	10. Leaving Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, he's still not mine. I'm flattered that you think he is, though.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Remember that this chapter is still a flashback so Hermione doesn't really like Draco at the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: Leaving Hogwarts**

However unlikely it seemed, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy a lot over the next week. Of course, it was only because both had remained at the castle for the memorial service that was to be held at the end of the week. Every time she did see him, he quickly became interested in the paintings lining the castle hallway, or looking at the stone floors. Hermione did the exact same thing, both not wanting to even see the other.

It wasn't the fact that he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor and by some unwritten rule they were supposed to hate each other and not ever have a civilized conversation, it was that one had figured something out about the other that should not have been found out. Hermione had learned that Draco was ashamed to have the name Malfoy (not that she wouldn't be either). She had figured out the one thing that Draco didn't want anyone to know. And the fact that Hermione knew was enough to stop the name-calling and any contact at all.

Not that Hermione minded at all. She rather enjoyed Draco being a little scared and ashamed whenever she saw him. It gave her an advantage that she had never had before. She didn't bother telling Ron or Harry; things were a bit awkward between her and Ron (who _finally_ realized that they were too much like brother and sister after that kiss) and Harry was busy with hero business.

It felt very strange to be back at Hogwarts again. It was almost like old times, but Hermione felt like a huge chapter in her life had ended.

Her years at Hogwarts were over. All the drama and excitement of teenage life seemed like some distant memory, fading more and more every minute. The castle seemed to be different. Yes, large parts were still in ruins, but Hermione realized that she would never see it as a mere place of learning. How could she go back to seeing it as it used to be when she had saw so many loose their lives within its grounds?

Hermione could tell that many people were seeing the castle in the exact same light. She saw many people just staring at the area in the Great Hall where history had been made, or sitting in the grass beneath a tree staring at nothing. All of this was overwhelming for her, and she ended up in the same place as always, the library.

Reading had always made her feel better. No matter how bad she felt, she could rely on a book to brighten her mood. But apparently, she wasn't the only one. Walking through the rows of books, she caught a glimpse of that platinum blonde haired boy with his nose stuck deep in a book, eyes moving rapidly across the page. She was caught off guard; it wasn't everyday that Hermione saw another being sitting on the floor, leaned up against the shelf absorbed in their own imagination, let alone Draco Malfoy.

He was reading _The Catcher in the Rye_, one of Hermione's favorites. "Since when does he read muggle books of all things?" she wondered quietly.

"Since when have you had this unnatural obsession with ruining what little time I get to myself?" Draco asked snottily.

"Since when have you read in your free time?" she returned. "No. Since when have you read period?"

"Are you telling me that you think I can't read?! Of course I can read. If they let trash like you learn how to read, why wouldn't I? After all, Mudblood, I am of a higher class." He stood up and looked at Hermione defiantly.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had marched over to him and slapped him very hard on the cheek, leaving a hand print. "That's for calling me trash," she said, "and this," _SLAP!,_ "is for all the things you have ever did that hurt my feelings."

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment. He had one eyebrow arched and his mouth was twisted in a half smirk, half smile. "I suppose I deserved that," he remarked.

"You bet your ass you did."

Draco sighed and put the book on the shelf. "Look. I'm really sorry for not helping back at the Manor, but you have to understand that I was powerless when it came to that stuff. Aunt Bella was a nasty woman and the Dark Lord," he openly shuddered, "you have no idea the things he was capable of. I couldn't have helped you even if I tried. My family was nothing to him."

"I see," Hermione said. She sat down on the floor. Draco sat down beside her. Unwilling tears blurred her vision as she remembered that night. Draco put one arm around her in an uncomfortable effort to console her. "W-what are you doing Malfoy?"

Draco, as if waking up from a dream, saw what he was doing and snapped his arm back and quickly stood up. "Sorry, I don't know what I was doing. I forgot that we are supposed to be enemies for a second."

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, Hermione looked at the blonde, trying to figure out what was happening in his head. She could practically see Good Draco and Bad Draco fighting inside his head. Bad Draco was getting tired after years of beating down Good Draco, who was starting to fight back finally.

"It's fine. I was just a bit shocked that you were actually being nice to me."

"I think that it's time I take your advice and make my family name good and not bad," Draco said thoughtfully. "You were right. I should be helping the world, not destroying it. See you later, Granger."

Hermione watched as he walked away. All the rest of the afternoon, Hermione couldn't help but think of Draco as she read.

………………………………

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she immediately felt heavy with sorrow. The air seemed to be thick with sadness and everyone was somber. The memorial service for all those who lost their lives fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts was happening that morning.

Dressed in black, Hermione and Harry left the Gryffindor common room together to eat breakfast, even though neither was feeling very hungry. Ron and Ginny were with their family in another part of the castle where they had been staying that week.

The Great Hall was silent as the two entered. No one noticed that Harry Potter had walked into the room which they were both relieved of because he was swarmed every time he walked somewhere.

They sat at the one large table that went the length of the room. "Dumbledore would have been proud," Hermione said sadly, "he finally got his wish of inter-house unity."

Harry only nodded. He mostly blamed himself for all the deaths, and was upset.

After staring at her plate full of food for twenty minutes, Hermione excused herself and went to splash some water on her face. Emerging from the bathroom feeling a little better, Hermione ran into someone. "Sorry," she said, looking at the floor and turning red.

"It's fine Granger." He had grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from falling. "You know, I think you keep finding me just so you can talk to me. Who can blame you? I'd want to talk to me too."

Hermione felt very angry. "Shut up! Stop being so self centered and rude! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"What ever happened to being nice? I thought we were being polite to one another yesterday," he said. He sounded upset and confused.

"Just because we were nice yesterday doesn't make us friends. We can't. It just won't work Malfoy. We're way too different."

"You know, you aren't always right, Granger. Maybe there was a reason we bumped into each other in the library yesterday."

"I _know_ I'm not _always_ right, Malfoy," she exclaimed, pulling her shoulders free of his vice-like grip. "But I do know that I'm right about this."

"Get your head out of the sand, Granger. We are more alike than you know." He proceeded to walk away.

………………………………

Hermione spent the next three hours crying at the memorial service. It was too much for her to see the Weasley family and her other friends' families weeping over their lost children. Mrs. Weasley had fallen to the ground sobbing when she had seen her son lying in the casket. Hermione hugged Harry and cried on his shoulder.

After the service, there was a dinner in the Great Hall, but Hermione and Harry didn't go. They were leaving to go to the Burrow with the Weasleys. Hermione packed her bags and left the castle one last time.

………………………………

The next three days Hermione spent alone at the Burrow, wrapped in her own thoughts. She thought about what Malfoy said to her, about her parents, and about her friends. She was a little worried because Harry and Ginny hadn't come out of Ginny's room since they had gotten there. Ron had spent most of the time on his broom, and George was no where to be found. Bill and Fleur had gone back to their house taking Charlie with them. Mr. Weasley was busy in his shop tinkering with Muggle things, and Mrs. Weasley had baked so much food that it was hard to maneuver through the kitchen.

Hermione was worried about Mrs. Weasley's sanity. She had taken the news extremely hard, as is expected with the death of a child, but had taken to talking to Fred while baking. She made all his favorite foods and kept saying that he was going to be there for supper. Hermione had started crying the first time she had heard this.

Hermione decided she needed to leave. She couldn't stand the depression anymore. So once again, she packed her bags and left the Burrow. She went to Australia and found her parents, who were very grateful to see her again.

………………………………

The day after her parents and her got home, Hermione noticed while reading the Daily Prophet in the early morning that Malfoy had helped catch a few Death Eaters.

_Draco Malfoy, 18, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, has captured two persons who _

_were known to be associated with Lord Voldemort. Fenrir Greyback, a vicious werewolf known_

_to have infected hundreds with the curse, was found by young Malfoy in the Forbidden_

_Forrest conspiring with Agustus Rookwood, planning to attack Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_

_and Wizardry. The teen took them into custody and took them to Azkaban personally._

_Says Draco, "I just feel that it's time I help make things right. It's time to improve the magical_

_world and bring these people to justice. These excuses of wizards and witches need to pay for _

_the pain and devastation they caused to so many families."_

Hermione set the paper down and pondered what she had just read. Maybe, just maybe, she had helped knock some sense into him! She smiled smugly at herself. "What's so funny, dear?" her mother asked.

"Oh nothing," she said innocently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry to cut you off, but you know how much I like those cliff-hangers… lol anyway, please review! I want to know what you think.

Thanks for the reviews: **loser.x3, thefunkybubble, MaskOfComedy, maripas, Cardboard, Verbally Enhanced, Dociuscan, nellz21, Jill-Bloom89, Fallen Angel of Hell, **and **The Evil Sheep**

Oh yea, I almost forgot. To those of you who received an email that said that chapter 10 was up when it wasn't, I apologize. I was going through and I saw that there was a mistake in chapter 9 and I went to fix it and being the girl that I am, I loaded the fixed chapter up instead of doing the whole replace the content thingy. lol Sorry!

Well, I'm off to carve a pumpkin. Please review!


	11. Like Peanut Butter and Jelly

**DISCLAIMER: He's mine beotch! (I'm talking about Luke, obviously.)**

A/N: Once again, this is a flashback. I hope that it will help satisfy you of your wanting more Draco/Hermione time, after all the romantic starvation that has happened in the story so far.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11: Like Peanut Butter and Jelly**

That evening, Hermione was alone in the house, her parents having gone to a movie. She was sitting on the sofa reading when there was a knock on the door.

She walked over to the front door and checked through the peep hole to see who it was. Speak of the devil! Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side, his face pale, eyes bloodshot. He was wearing a heavy coat even though it was the middle of the summer. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. What could he possibly want?

Deciding that there was only one way to find out, Hermione swung the door open. "Malfoy," she said flatly.

"Granger," he replied. He was swaying slightly, like a tree bending in the wind.

"Was there something you wanted, Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously.

He mumbled something inaudible.

"What? I couldn't understand you."

"I need your help," he said hoarsely.

"Well, from what I hear, you're doing just fine. Why could you possibly-" But Draco had opened the heavy black coat he had been wearing to reveal a large dark spot on his white shirt.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you? Come inside!" He staggered into the house. Hermione noticed a red puddle on the front step.

Hermione lead him to the sofa that she had been sitting on moments earlier. He collapsed onto it, shaking. Quickly taking out her wand, Hermione removed his coat and shirt with a flick of her wand. She gasped softly as she looked at Draco's wound. It went from the ribs on his left side to the right side of his bellybutton and was very deep.

"I'll be right back," she said briskly, running to her room and yelling, "_Accio Dittany!"_ A tiny bottle flew into her hand and she ran back down the stairs.

Draco was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed tightly. Hermione rushed to him and got on her knees, opening the bottle and putting it on his wound. Draco clenched his fists tightly and yelled through gritted teeth as she put it on. "I'm sorry; this is the best I can do!"

"Its- fine-" was all he could manage to sputter. The pain and loss of blood finally became too much for him to handle and Draco passed out, his breathing becoming steady and his body relaxing.

Hermione wiped the tears she had no idea had been falling from her face. She watched the unconscious blonde, his hair messed and his cheek had a smear of dried blood on it. On his left arm, Hermione saw the Dark Mark burned black onto his porcelain skin. She was taken aback upon seeing it; she had never really seen the Dark Mark up close before.

Gently picking up his left arm, she looked closely at it. The raised mark seemed to be moving, but only to the extent that Hermione decided she was seeing things. She ran her finger gently over the top of it, feeling unclean as she did so, like just touching it would make her become bad.

Gently placing his arm back into the same position, Hermione watched him. Draco's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth twisted in a very strange position. He was still in pain, but would hopefully wake up soon so she could take him to St. Mungo's.

Standing up, Hermione wrote a quick note to her parents explaining that she went out with some friends and not to expect her until morning. She then proceeded to go to the front step and clean up the pool of blood and the droplets that were on the floor. Following the trail, Hermione cleaned up any trace of there being anyone with significant injuries in the house.

When she got to the sofa, Hermione saw that Draco was awake and watching her. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Exhausted."

"Don't pass out yet, we have to get you to St. Mungo's." She helped him stand up and tried to support his tall frame with her short. Making sure she had a good hold on his arm, Hermione apparated to the hospital.

……………………………

The smells of the hospital greeted Hermione as she opened her eyes and breathed deeply. The place was bustling with activity as usual. Hermione helped Draco walk to the front desk where a witch with too much make up on was filing her nails and popping her gum. When Hermione cleared her throat, the witch looked up and said in a monotonic voice, "First floor, the healer up there will tell you where to go."

"Thank you," Hermione huffed. Draco was getting heavier by the second. She took him to the elevator and got in, going to the first floor.

The first floor was less chaotic, but there were rather loud cries coming from one of the rooms. Draco's weight was becoming unbearable. She knew he couldn't help it, but Hermione wished that he could support his own weight. A healer greeted them when they stepped off the elevator.

"Hello, I'm Agustus Pye. Oh, looks like you've had a rather nasty encounter with a Cranphisuh," he said, examining Draco's cut, which was starting to open up again. "Very rare, those things are. Please follow me." The man was very tall, with light brown hair and a goatee. He led them down to the third door on the right. On the door was a sign that read, _Rare Creature Induced Injuries_.

Once inside, Healer Pye helped Draco get onto the bed nearest to the door. He examined Draco's injury. "What did you use on this?" he asked.

"Essence of Dittany," Hermione replied, looking at it too. The cut had now fully reopened and was beginning to bleed again.

"Very good. Mr.-"

"Malfoy," Draco hoarsely replied.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to give you something for the pain, and it will make you drowsy. Cuts caused by Cranphisuh are very difficult to heal since they are so rare, but they are curable." The healer had taken out his wand and made a bottle filled with brown liquid appear. He poured some into a cup that was sitting on the table beside the door and gave it to Draco. He drank the liquid and nearly gagged, but fell asleep almost immediately.

Healer Pye took his wand and began to move it over the wound in intricate swirling motions. Hermione watched as the healer worked. Slowly, the bleeding began to stop. When it had all stopped, Hermione asked, "So what exactly is a Cranphisuh? I've never heard of one before."

"Well," he began, "a Cranphisuh is a rare animal that lives in the deepest parts of a forest. They are usually gentle creatures, but if someone invades what they have established as their territory, the end result is usually fatal because the Cranphisuh has a high pitched call that works as a depressant, making the victim too weak to escape. They closely resemble an elephant but are much smaller, about the size of a large cow. The Cranphisuh has poisonous tusks that can kill a person if they don't get immediate medical attention. Mr. Malfoy is lucky he got to you when he did, otherwise he wouldn't be alive right now."

Hermione nodded her head. She watched Draco sleep, wondering what had gotten into him. What had he been doing? Why didn't he know about these creatures? Wait a second; why hadn't _she_ known about them? "How come there isn't much known about them?" she asked.

"Like I said, they are very rare. The Cranphisuh usually has to be within seeing distance of the person to want to attack, and when they do attack, there is almost no chance of survival because the victim cannot get away."

"But Draco will be alright, won't he?" Hermione would blame herself if anything happened to him, no matter how much of an ass he was.

"He'll be just fine, but there will be a fair amount of scarring. If you'll excuse me, I think there is another patient." He shook her hand and left the room.

Hermione found a chair and sat down. She didn't know why she was staying; she did have better things to do. She just couldn't understand why he had come to her. Draco couldn't have been anywhere near her house, there were no forests near her.

She looked around. The room was rather bland, white walls, white floors, white everything. There was a tiny window at the end of the room. Hermione drug her chair over and stared out at the starry night.

…………………………………

Suddenly, Hermione woke with a start. She had been having a good dream; about when she had received her Prefect badge. Someone was calling her name. "Granger. Granger. Granger!"

Blinking, Hermione thought she was at home in her bed for a moment and was wondering why her father had taken to calling her by her surname. Her father's voice sure had changed since the last time she heard it… it had taken on a different tone. Stupidly, Hermione murmured, "Five more minutes," and tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Granger, wake up!"

Hermione sat straight up and looked around the dark room, remembering that this was not her room and that her father was not waking her up. "What! Can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

"Not when you're snoring. Come here, I want to talk to you." Draco was sitting up in the bed, his bare chest marred by a large bandage covering most of it.

Reluctantly, Hermione got out of the chair and stomped over to his bed. "Fine, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'm going to stay awake. And I don't snore!"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

"What were you thinking? What were you doing in a forest full of those _things_ that nearly got you killed? Do you realize just how lucky you are?" Hermione shouted half in anger of being woke up from a good dream, half out of frustration of his being so stupid.

"Calm down, Granger, take a deep breath," he replied coolly, "I'm alive aren't I? I was just doing my job."

"Doing your job?! What, go find a good way to get killed?"

"No, I took your advice, Granger. I decided that it was time to make Malfoy be a good thing. I was on the trail of some people until I was attacked by it. I scared it when I walked right up to it. The only problem was that I didn't get my wand drawn fast enough."

"But what about your parents? They're probably worried sick about you."

"My father is out doing the same thing I'm doing and my mother knows not to expect me for a while."

"I think you need to let your mother know."

"Why? I'm alive, and that's all that matters." Draco studied his fingernails like it was no big deal that he had come very close to death. "Thanks again for saving me."

"I suppose it was nothing, but how did you know where I live?"

"I don't know. You're the first person I thought of, since you're so smart, and I concentrated really hard on you and apparated. I don't know how it happened."

"Hmm." Hermione lay down on the bed next to his, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Hey, how about I make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner or something as a thank you present."

"Sounds nice," Hermione whispered, her eyes closing.

"Alright then, when I get out of here we'll go get some dinner."

…………………………………

When Hermione woke again, sunlight was streaming through the tiny window illuminating the white room. Draco was asleep in the bed to her left, his bare chest rising and falling evenly.

Healer Pye walked into the room. He took the bandage off and looked at Draco's wound that was now a large scar. "Mr. Malfoy should be able to go home this afternoon," he said.

"Good," Hermione replied. She got out of the bed and watched as the healer put a yellow paste on the scar. "What's that for?"

"This will absorb any of the poison that is left. He will have to continue to put this on for one week, to prevent the wound from opening again."

Hermione nodded.

…………………………………

The day passed slowly. Draco slept most of the time, a side effect of the brown substance that was given to him every three hours. But, by two in the afternoon, the healer said that Draco would be able to leave as soon as the pain killer wore off.

Draco finally woke up three hours later, looking completely restored. Hermione conjured fresh clothes to replace his bloodstained ones and waited for him to change. "Will you be alright apparating by yourself?"

"Yes," he returned, "but you're coming with me. Remember our deal?"

"What deal? I don't remember agreeing to anything, Malfoy." Hermione looked at the tall blonde suspiciously.

"Last night, I said that I would take you to dinner as a way of thanking you. And you said you would."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Oh come on Granger, I'm not going to bite." He looked at her playfully. "Hard anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Better get this over and the sooner the better. "Fine, let's go get some dinner. I'm only doing this because you made me spend the last 24 hours in this place."

"That's all I ask," he smiled. Leading the way, Draco took her down the stairs and out the entrance.

The pair walked for a while until they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once inside, Draco took her to a new looking restaurant. Inside, a plump old witch seated them at a little table in the back. If Hermione hadn't known any better, she would have assumed that this was where couples had "romantic" evenings. The lighting was dim, a candle in the middle of the table being the source of lighting.

After giving their orders to the waiter, Hermione and Draco sat rather awkwardly. What was there to talk about? They obviously had nothing in common… at least that's the feeling Hermione got. "So," she said.

"Yes," Draco said. He was staring at the tablecloth. "If I would have known this place was like this, I wouldn't have taken you here."

"It's alright, really. Just don't go getting the wrong idea. This is not a date."

"I wouldn't dream of it being one," he replied. "This is, remember, only a way to thank you. Don't go getting mushy thoughts in your head."

"Good. You do the same."

After establishing the fact that neither of them wanted a romantic situation ensue this dinner, the night passed rather pleasantly. They talked about mainly of their shared love of books. They joked and laughed (a thing that Hermione had never heard Draco do, let alone see him really actually smile) and had an all around good time.

………………………………

The moon and stars were out by the time Hermione and Draco apparated to her front step. "I had a really fun time, Draco."

"See? I'm not that bad after all! I had a pretty good time too." He looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked into his, and noticed that they had flecks of the bluest blue she had ever seen in them. For some unknown reason, Hermione felt insanely happy when she looked into his eyes. Like everything she ever needed in life was in those silvery orbs.

What was happening here? She had never felt this way; higher than a kite yet grounded and humble. She felt herself standing up on her tiptoes… probably to get a better look at those blue flecks; yes that's what it was. But then she found her mouth moving towards his, her eyes slowly drifting shut...

But suddenly, she realized what she was doing and opened her eyes. Draco was in the exact same position she was, both had been preparing to do the unthinkable! This was not a date, she reminded herself, and a "not-date" meant no "romantic mushy stuff". And "romantic mushy stuff" included staring deeply into each others eyes and (gasp) kissing!

"I have to go," she whispered, not moving from where she was.

Draco groaned. "Me too."

Sighing, Hermione backed away and placed her hand on the door knob. "I had a good time Malfoy, thanks for taking me out to dinner." She was still staring at his eyes.

"It was nothing," he said, not moving from where he was. "Thanks for saving my life."

Hermione smiled weakly and leaned against the door with her hand still on the knob, yet unwilling to turn it and let this moment pass. "Your welcome. I suppose I should probably go inside."

"I should head back to the Manor."

Yet neither moved; they were lost in a world where they were the only inhabitants.

"Good night, Malfoy," Hermione sighed, opening the door.

"Good night, Granger." Draco turned, walked down the steps and down the sidewalk a little ways. Hermione stood and watched him. He took out his wand and was beginning to spin to apparate to his home.

Suddenly, Hermione ran down the steps, leaving the door hanging wide open and grabbed onto his arm. The familiar feeling of being sucked through a small tube engulfed her until a cool breeze tickled her face.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her eyes but immediately closed them again as her lips were smothered with Draco's.

Breathless, Hermione pulled away, though rather unwillingly, and looked in his eyes. "Sorry," she said.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Granger. I feel the exact same thing you feel." He wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her frizzy hair.

She leaned into him, feeling his heart beat fast and warmth radiate through her wherever he was touching her. Standing on her tiptoes again, Hermione asked, "Is it wrong for us to feel this way?"

"How can it be wrong when it feels so right?"

Hermione was about to ask another question but Draco silenced her with another kiss. The kiss was more passionate, needier than the time before. His tongue easily parted her lips and traced the inside of her mouth unhurriedly.

Now, Hermione was not "inexperienced", she had received kisses before, but this was a whole new phenomenon. It wasn't like Victor Krum's kisses that were only polite pecks; or Ron's, which were rushed and very wet. Draco's kisses were, in short, marvelous.

Breathless, Hermione broke away from him. "Aren't you going to take me inside? It's chilly out here." She smiled mysteriously.

Draco grinned boyishly and chuckled. He then laced Hermione's fingers with his and began to lead her up the white stone path to Malfoy Manor and his awaiting bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yay! Hermione and Draco are together! A bit fast paced I know. Remember to review please, it only takes a moment of your time and it's nice to hear what you think!

Thank you for the reviews: **Isiss2868, MaskOfComedy, thefunkybubble, christy86, Nellz21, detective889, Dociuscan, The Evil Sheep, Fallen Angel of Hell, and Cardboard.**


	12. Yellow and Purple Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly cannot take credit for anything that has to do with Harry Potter. He is owned by the one and only J.K. Rowling. And from what I hear, she's not interested in selling it. (Sniff)**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys make my day. This chapter is for my sister, **Harry-lover12189**.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 12: Yellow and Purple Plans**

_(Present time)_

"So it was like love at first sight," Chev said, sipping his coffee.

Hermione shrugged and faintly smiled. "I guess you could call it that," she said, looking at the sleeping boy in her arms. "I should really go; I need to put Luke in bed."

"Alright," Chev returned, picking up his paper, "if you ever want to get something to eat or you just want to talk, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione stood up gently and went up to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione spent the remainder of the week in the hotel. She hadn't yet gotten up the courage to go back to her former house and get her things.

She went to visit Ron and Luna on Friday to see how the wedding preparations were coming.

"Hello Luna, Ron," she said, walking into the house holding Luke's hand. Ron and Luna lived in a small cottage not far from Ron's house.

"Hey Hermione, hey Luke," Ron returned, not looking up from his plate.

"Oh hello, Hermione how have you been?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. She was sitting at the table with small pieces of fabric in various shades of yellow and purple in front of her.

"I'm doing fine," Hermione said. "Luke why don't you see what your uncle is up to?" Luke looked up at her and smiled, slipping his hand out of her grasp and running over to Ron, climbing up onto his lap.

Hermione smiled and turned to Luna. "How is the wedding plans coming?"

"Good, I just can't seem to decide the colors I want. I don't know if it should be light yellow and dark purple or the other way around." She held up both for Hermione to see.

Personally, Hermione didn't like either choice, but she kept that to herself. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face and pointed at the light yellow and the dark purple. "Good, I like that one too. Now I just have to figure out what color I want my dress to be."

"You have to pick the color of your dress? Luna, why don't you just wear white?" Hermione sat down next to her and started organizing the bits of fabric.

"Oh! Good idea, Hermione," she murmured.

"Wait a second, aren't you two getting married in three weeks? How are you going to have the whole thing planned by then? And by yourself too!"

"Don't worry Hermione," Luna exclaimed dreamily, "planning a wedding isn't as hard as you might think."

"Alright, if you say so," Hermione sighed. She _did_ know how hard it was to plan a wedding, especially one that is two weeks after getting engaged.

… _**flashback**_** …**

"So have you two picked a date?" Hermione's mother asked the morning after their announcement.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't really talked about it, I guess." She smiled, looking down at the emerald ring on her finger that Draco had given to her as a temporary engagement ring.

"You really are happy, aren't you?" her mother asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione looked up and saw that her mother was crying.

"Yes, I really am. The past two months have been the best of my life." Getting up from her chair, Hermione hugged her mother tightly, also crying.

Hermione heard a light knocking on the doorway of the kitchen. Looking up, she saw Draco standing in the doorway smiling. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to borrow Hermione for an hour or two."

"That's fine," Hermione's mother said, wiping her eyes.

Hermione hugged her mother goodbye and walked over to Draco and giving him a kiss. "I missed you last night, Draco," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled even wider, kissed her, and replied, "I missed you more."

Hermione giggled. "See you later Mum!"

"Have fun, dear."

Holding hands with him, Hermione and Draco walked to the front door. "Before we leave, I have to warn you about my mother. She has been planning for this my entire life. She has her own ideas about how she wants our wedding, and she will do everything she can to get it her way."

"What's wrong with that? I think your mother has good ideas. I'm sure whatever she has in her head will be elegant and sophisticated."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just be prepared."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Hermione teased, giving him a mock salute.

……………………………

Draco was, unfortunately, right about his mother. She did have some crazy ideas. Like having white tigers carry the rings crazy. "Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione began.

"Call me Narcissa please."

"Fine, Narcissa, I know that since this is your only son's wedding that you want everything to be perfect, but I really do not want to have white tigers."

"I agree with Hermione, Mother," Draco chimed in. He was sitting in an overstuffed black leather chair looking completely out of place in a room with two women and an overabundance of flowers.

"Nonsense, Draco! This is your _only _wedding. It has to be perfect! Now, when are we having this wedding?"

Hermione looked at Draco. He merely shrugged, obviously leaving the decision up to her. Feeling frustrated, Hermione replied, "We haven't really had a chance to talk about it. I was thinking sometime next year, maybe April?" She looked hopefully at Draco, hoping for some support, but received none. He was pulling the petals off a turquoise flower Hermione had never seen before.

"April! Goodness, child that is too long from now! The wedding will be at the end of the month." She smiled at Hermione.

"But-"

"Think, it could be at sunset… the perfect time of day, scented candles floating, everyone from the wizarding world, and of course your family too, dear."

Hermione sighed. It was too much for her to fight Narcissa single-handed. After giving Draco a look that could frost over the sun, Hermione said, "Fine, the end of the month. I don't want any animals."

"Of course. Now, where did I put that guest list?" The woman stood up and started to sift through a pile of papers on a nearby desk. "Ah here we are," she exclaimed, pulling a large notebook out.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She looked through the book, and every page was full. Narcissa had already called a house-elf into the room to start making invitations by the time Hermione finished looking. "And don't mess it up," Narcissa spat to the tiny creature, "I want everything to be perfect for my son's wedding. If you mess up it'll be the end for you.

"Now, let's see about a dress maker," she said to Hermione.

…………………………

When Hermione and Draco emerged from the flower filled room three hours later, they had achieved quite a lot. Invitations had been sent out, dress fitting appointments had been made for Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Padma Patil, fittings had been scheduled for Draco and his groomsmen, and much, much more.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, "How could you make me do all that by myself!"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You just sat there and made me deal with your mother! Were you trying to make me look like the bad guy?!"

"I warned you about my mother's ideas, Hermione," he stated tartly, "it's not my fault you didn't listen to me and take me seriously!"

"What I did and did not hear has nothing to do with this Draco! This has to do with us! _US_ Draco! If you can't support me on small things like this, how are we supposed to make it when we get married?" Hermione crossed her arms, angry tears already making a presence.

"What are you saying? Do you want to break this off? Is that what you want? And all because I didn't take an interest in planning what kind of flowers to have in your bouquet?"

"It's not only that, Draco! You never back me up on anything! If I want black, you want white; if I want small you want big; if I want vanilla, you want chocolate! Why can't you just agree with me once in a while?"

"I do agree with you on almost everything Hermione! Excuse me if I don't want to plan a wedding! That is for you and my mother to do, not me!" His eyes had gone to a very stormy gray, a color they only went to when he was very angry.

"So you have no interest in planning our wedding?"

"Right."

"Well then maybe there shouldn't be one since you obviously don't care enough to help plan it." Hermione looked away from him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Maybe not; maybe we moved too fast." Draco's voice sounded thick with emotion.

Taking a deep breath to calm her, Hermione slowly slipped the emerald ring off her finger and held it out to him. "Here," she said, holding the ring out to him.

"Hermione, that's not what I meant. I only meant that we should wait for the wedding until sometime next year, not break up."

"It's too late, Draco, the ring is off, just like our relationship. We are clearly too different for each other. Take the ring, please." She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

She felt the ring's weight leave her hand. Suppressing a sob, Hermione choked out, "Goodbye Draco," and started walking to the front door.

"Hermione, please don't do this. We can work it out," Draco pleaded softly.

Hermione kept walking slowly to the door.

When she got to the entrance hall, she heard hurried footsteps behind her and then someone grab her arm. Startled, Hermione turned around and saw it was Draco holding her in place, tears falling from his own eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered.

"Home," she whispered back.

"This is your home now, and it will be until you die. Stay Hermione, I'm begging you. Don't walk out that door; we will both regret it. Stay with me; marry me. I love you Hermione, I need you. I didn't mean what I said. I'll help plan this wedding, hell I'll do it by myself if it means you won't walk out that door. Just don't go. Please, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Draco. I didn't mean to get so upset with you. Your mother was stressing me out, that's all." She wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed.

"I don't know what I would have done if you left," he said into her hair.

"Well, you won't ever have to worry about that, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, I'm not either."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(End flashback)

Helping Luna plan their wedding proved much easier than Hermione's had been. Hers had been filled with meetings; meeting the florist, meeting the dressmaker, and many more. Luna's on the other hand was very simple. A few flowers, only two dresses to be made, and Mrs. Weasley was taking care of the reception.

Taking a break, Luna and Hermione talked for a while, mostly about the wedding, but somehow they got on the subject of Hermione and Ginny's fight. (A very touchy subject indeed)

"You should go talk to her," Luna said dreamily.

"I don't think you should, Hermione," Ron said, "I know how much of a pain she can be, and she must be ten times worse since she's pregnant again. I'm on your side."

"Thanks Ron. I'm glad someone's on my side."

"I mean it. She can be a pain! I had to live with the little demon for seventeen years after all."

"Ron, you shouldn't talk about your sister that way," Luna said dreamily.

"I think you are absolutely right, Ron. She is a demon and she has corrupted Harry!"

"Well, I guess we can't do anything, they are married after all," Ron sighed.

"I know." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh goodness look at the time! I need to get to work. Come along, Luke!"

"He can stay here, Hermione," Ron said.

"Thanks you guys. Good bye Luke; be a good boy for Auntie Luna and Uncle Ron." She gave him a hug and a kiss and apparated to work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: **Isiss2868, nellz21, LadyJanePendragon, burg gurl, thefunkybubble, Fallen Angel of Hell, MaskOfComedy, Dociuscan, The Evil Sheep, Verbally Enhanced, Harry-lover12189**, and** christy86.**

Remember to review! Tell me what you think!

[ Submit Review (Go)


	13. An Unwanted Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I can only claim the seven Harry Potter books, a few Harry Potter games, and a Harry Potter pen as mine.**

A/N: I feel just horrible about not updating in so long! You would not believe the case of writer's block I had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13: An Unwanted Visit**

Of course Hermione was brave. Why wouldn't she be? She had survived a long year in the woods with Harry and Ron, fought and beat stronger, more powerful wizards and witches, married her once archenemy a mere two months after attaining a truce, became a single mother at the tender age of 19, and left Malfoy Manor without so much as a goodbye to her in-laws.

So if she was really, truly brave, why couldn't she face the redheaded twat? Hermione was by no means afraid of Ginny Potter; she had more magical skill in her pinkie than that woman had in her whole body. If anything, Ginny should be scared of her, not the other way around.

Besides, where did Luna get off telling Hermione what to do? She didn't know the half of it. Hermione knew that Luna only wanted everyone to get along, but she couldn't go around giving little suggestions to Hermione. This was Hermione's war to wage, not anyone else's.

And by God, she was going to win it. She would never apologize. _Never._ Hermione would not be satisfied until Ginny came to her on hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

She smiled evilly as she tapped her pen on the counter of the welcome desk in the retirement ward of St. Mungo's, imagining that glorious day. Lost in her day dream, Hermione didn't notice anyone walking into the deserted corridor until a pair of pale blue eyes was mere inches from her face.

Gasping, Hermione jerked her head back and looked at the person. "Narcissa?" she asked timidly.

"Hello Hermione," she replied. "It's been a long time." Narcissa was wearing her usual outfit; silk robes and a disgustingly tasteful and elegant hat on her perfectly straight blonde hair.

"W-What brings you here?" Hermione sputtered. Narcissa Malfoy still had the ability to make Hermione feel extremely intimidated.

The woman stared at Hermione as if she had grown antlers. "My grandchild of course. You didn't expect me to stay away from Lucas forever did you?"

"No," Hermione quickly said. Yes, she wanted to scream. Yes! Draco had told her of the horrors of his childhood, and she didn't want her son growing up in a love barren house. She knew they had done what they thought was right, raising him the way their parents had raised them. No signs of affection and punishments often.

Love to Draco's father was a joke, and Narcissa had been brainwashed into believing the same thing. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hadn't even married for love, and Hermione was positive that to this very day they still weren't really in love, just came to an understanding of sorts that comes with living with each other for so long.

Sure, Narcissa might have realized her mistakes with raising Draco and now wanted to make it up to him by showering Luke with attention, but did Hermione want to risk turning her son into what Draco had been when he was young?

No way.

"Why do you insist upon punishing me by not letting me see my only son's child?" Narcissa asked. "I thought you enjoyed living at Malfoy Manor. Did we do something to anger you?"

"I wasn't trying to punish you, and I loved living in the manor, but I just needed time by myself. You know, to sort things out." Hermione concentrated on tidying up the front desk to avoid making eye contact with her.

"I haven't seen Lucas in two years, Hermione. I would like to see him." She took off her gloves and opened a small pocketbook, pulling a tube of lipstick out and applying some.

"He isn't here right now, he's at the babysitter."

"I see. Could you give me the address then? I have a few things I would like him to have and I would really like to spend an hour or two with him."

"You can leave them here and I can give them to Luke when I get off of work," Hermione said. She felt anger rising within her for no reason. She had always liked Narcissa so why was she mad? Narcissa hadn't done anything wrong. After all, it wasn't a crime to want to see her flesh and blood.

Narcissa sighed and crossed her arms. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, young lady, but you need to drop the chip on your shoulder. I have never been anything but kind to you and Lucas. I care about you because Draco loved you. You made him happier than I had ever seen him. And I love Lucas. He is my grandchild, and I have never done anything to either of you to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Now, you have two options. One, you can let me see my grandson for a few hours every week. Or two, I take Lucas from you by force and you will never see him again. And trust me, I will hold true to my word."

Hermione gaped at her mother-in-law. She didn't doubt that the woman would see Luke one way or another. Narcissa Malfoy might've looked like a humble person, but underneath that blonde head of hair was a fiery dragon ready to do anything to get what it wanted.

"Fine," Hermione exclaimed after a short staring contest. She took a piece of paper and wrote the address to Ron and Luna's.

Narcissa smiled sweetly as Hermione handed the piece of paper to her. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Hermione shrugged. Why couldn't she go through one day without having something shoved in her face to remind her of the one person she was trying so desperately hard to forget? That was all she wanted. One day where she could forget the world and its harsh reality. One day where she could just get lost in a good book and pretend she was still a happy ten year old muggle with not a care in the world.

Or maybe to forget the wizarding world entirely. Hermione had thought seriously about leaving it forever following Draco's death. How easy it would be to snap her wand in half and pretend she had never went to Hogwarts, never became friends with Harry and Ron, and never married Draco. But that was impossible. There was another life besides her own that she needed to worry about. Luke. He was the only thing that kept her halfway sane and the only reason she chose to remain in the wizarding world. She couldn't keep him from the world he belonged in.

Narcissa turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" Hermione cried.

Narcissa stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and stated, "Luke doesn't know that Draco is dead… so pretend he is on vacation."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Luke is only three years old. He doesn't need to be emotionally scarred because he finds out he doesn't have a father."

"Very well," she said. As she left, Hermione thought she heard her say something about Hermione scarring him more by not telling the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Hermione got to Ron and Luna's, Narcissa had thankfully gone, but there was someone else there to put the cherry on top of her bad day sundae.

Harry and Ginny sat at the table sipping tea with Ron and Luna. Hermione's eyes first rounded with surprise and then narrowed suspiciously as she looked from Luna, who had an innocent smile on her lips, to Ron, who had turned a deep crimson, to Ginny, who looked just as shocked and angry to see Hermione, and to Harry, who looked like he was sincerely glad to see her.

"Hi, Hermione," Luna exclaimed, breaking the ice. "You just missed your mother-in-law…"

"Where is Luke," Hermione demanded.

"Won't you have a cup of tea?" Harry asked, "I've wanted to talk to you all week-"

Ignoring Harry, Hermione said a little louder, "Where. Is. My. Son."

"He's playing with James in the other room," Luna explained.

Hermione walked into the living room and saw Luke and James flying around on toy brooms. "Hello precious. I missed you."

"Hi Momma!" Luke shouted. He was zooming around trying to catch the tiny golden snitch. James had landed and was now chewing on the end of his broom.

Within two minutes, Luke caught the snitch and he flew in a large circle, holding up the tiny gold ball high in the air. Hermione smiled and clapped her hands. Luke landed gracefully and gave Hermione a hug. "Look!" he said happily, holding up the snitch for Hermione to see. "Look what Grandma gave me!"

"Wow! That's neat," Hermione said.

Luke ran over to the couch and picked up a box and ran to Hermione. He shoved it in her arms. "She gave me this too! Lookie!"

She opened the box and pushed the tissue paper aside. Sucking in a raspy breath, she sat down in the nearest chair and slowly pulled out the green and silver uniform.

"Grandma said that I can wear it when I get older! She said it's 'pecial cause it was Daddy's!"

Hermione nodded. "We'll have to keep this in a special place," she said, touching the smooth fabric, "go tell everyone goodbye."

The small boy grinned and left Hermione alone. She held the Slytherin Quidditch robe up and turned it around, looking at the MALFOY sewed on above a large number 7. Hugging it close, she held part of it up to her nose, breathing in the scent of him.

Closing her eyes tight, she let herself remember.

…… **flashback **……

The bright sunlight streaming in through the open curtains forced her to open her eyes. Sighing contently, Hermione opened her eyes and tried to move but couldn't. Two muscular arms were holding her tight. "Draco," she said softly. He didn't stir. "Draco," she said louder. Draco remained in a deep sleep breathing deep even breaths into her hair.

Sighing, Hermione decided there was only one other way to wake him. She reached up and pinched his arm as softly as she could. "What the-" Draco jumped and sat straight up holding his arm. "Bloody hell that hurt! Who ever did this is going to...," -he noticed Hermione- "oh hey," he said suggestively. He smiled and asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, with you by me," Hermione replied, running her fingers up his bare back, "and you?"

"Like a baby. So last night was pretty crazy huh?" He lay down beside her and looked in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, "but I'm not sorry, are you?" She could not believe what she did the night before. She had done everything that she swore she would never do; she had gone out to eat with him, kissed him, and then she slept with him! Not that he was complaining, though, she rather enjoyed herself.

"Not in the least. Last night was the best night of my life." Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her lightly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't care, what do you want to do?"

"Let me take you on my broom."

"I don't really like heights, Draco," she said, furrowing her brows.

"Who said anything about flying?" he asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hello all! I apologize for cutting you off. I am not good at making smutty scenes… believe me I tried… they are pretty bad. So, if anyone would like to write one for me, just send me a message!

Thank you for the reviews: **Isiss2868, thefunkybubble, Dociuscan, Harry-lover12189, detective889, nellz21, burg gurl, pstibbons, Aisling Malfoy, christy86, Cardboard, **and **Jill-Bloom89.**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. What It Takes to Forget

**DISCLAIMER: I am merely one of the nameless fans who pretend to have that amount of creativity and writing skill.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 14: What It Takes to Forget**

If she was a normal person, she would have dealt with the situation in a normal manor. But, being an abnormal soul, Hermione did not handle her mother-in-law's idea of a gift in a good way. Instead of giving back the article of clothing belonging to her deceased husband, she was wearing it.

Yes, Hermione was wearing her dead husband's old Quidditch robes, feeling rather pathetic. If Draco would have seen her in that predicament, he would have laughed. Not a little chuckle either. It would have been a roll-on-the-ground-clutching-your-sides kind of laugh.

She didn't find it amusing at all.

Walking into the bathroom of her hotel room, Hermione splashed some cool water on her face. Looking up, she studied her reflection. Her skin was rather pasty and her hair looked as though she had stuck it in a light socket. Her eyes, though they still had the ability to see, were vacant and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Lifting her arm, which was lost in a sleeve six inches too long, Hermione wiped the unwanted tears from her cheek.

"Get a grip on you Hermione!" she hissed at her reflection, "Suck it up."

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, dear," her mirror replied sweetly.

"Oh shut up," she snapped, silencing the mirror with a flick of her wand. She was not in the mood to take advice from a stupid piece of glass.

Leaving the bathroom, Hermione looked out on the vacant street. Diagon Alley was all quiet, all the shops closed, lights off, everyone at home in bed. Sighing once more, Hermione sat down in the nearest chair and began to sob silently.

She slowly brought her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth. She needed to forget Draco; forget she ever knew him. It was the only way she would be able to really live again. But how could she do that? How, when everything she saw reminded her of him?

She couldn't – no, she wouldn't – erase her past. For Luke's sake. He would want to know about his father someday; someday when 'he's on vacation' wouldn't work anymore.

Why was it that her life was the only one that seemed so hard? Harry and Ginny were happy, Ron and Luna were happy, even the patients that she took care of, who were in much more pain than she was seemed happier than her. If only Draco wouldn't have disappeared from her life. He said that he wouldn't. He promised to never leave her. He told her they would be together forever. He promised he would never hurt her.

He lied. He did leave her; alone in a world that she came to despise. He hurt her in a way that she could never fully recover from.

The world felt like it was closing in on Hermione and there was no way out. She needed to talk to someone, and badly. With tears blurring her vision, Hermione made sure Luke was still sound asleep, grabbed her wand, and left the room, making sure the door had all the locking charms and security charms on it that she could think of. Then, sobbing a little harder, she made her way up one floor to room 439.

She banged on the door as hard as she could. Hearing sound from within, she knocked all the harder. "Chev! Chev, please open up! It's Hermione."

Almost instantaneously, the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Chev. "Hermione? What's wrong? Come in," he took her hand and led her in.

He sat her down on the bed and proceeded to sit down beside her. Hermione shook as she sobbed and was unable to talk. Chev seemed to understand. He wrapped his arms around her and waited patiently for her to calm down.

When she felt like she could cry no more, Hermione spoke hoarsely, "I-I'm sorry for waking you up. I just can't be alone right now."

"What happened?" he asked kindly.

She began to cry again. "I can't forget him! It's like he has been branded into my mind! Every time I lay down to sleep, I can almost feel him next to me. When I wake up, I see him in Luke. Oh, Luke is_ so_ much like his father. My life is in ruins… I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't even take care of my child without seeing Draco!"

"Shh," he soothed, "everything will be alright, you'll see. It will all work out in the end."

"But he is not coming back!" she wailed, "My life is over. I have nothing. Not even my sanity! Just look at me! Look at what I'm wearing!"

Chev looked at her for a moment before replying, "I see a person who has been through way too much in a short amount of time. I see a single mother trying to make ends meet. I see a woman trying to forget her pain and move on."

"But I don't want to move on! I want Draco!" she looked up at him blurrily. "He was the only one who ever really understood me, the only one who knew who I really was. We had the perfect life… and then he left! Just like that!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"We both know he didn't die on purpose, Hermione."

"How can you be so sure? We had a huge argument before he left on business… I never even got to tell him I was sorry!" She buried her head in her hands, trying to forget the argument they had had. It had been about something stupid, like most of their arguments, but it had angered the both of them so much that Draco hadn't slept in their bedroom for two nights when he left.

"I'm sure he knew you were sorry," Chev said.

"No, he didn't! And I don't even know if he was sorry! He was so angry; angrier than I had ever seen him… he-"

"Yes?"

"He told me we made a mistake… he said we never should have gotten married!" Hermione began sobbing again.

Chev looked at her dumbfounded. "I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"Oh but he did! I know he did. I have never seen someone that serious in all my life. It's my entire fault that he died! He knew as well as I that we took an unbreakable vow when we got married, and that the only way to break it is by one or the other dying!

"And he couldn't kill me because I was pregnant at the time! So what did he do? He got himself killed instead."

"Hermione, listen to me. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Even if he did say all those things to you, I know he didn't mean it. Draco always had a mean temper and a short fuse. He didn't die on purpose. Even if you did take the Unbreakable vow, he wouldn't kill himself just to get out of a marriage."

"But I can't deal with this anymore," she whispered, "I can't go around living life knowing that he never loved me. Because I loved him so much Chev! I gave up my life for him! My reputation, my way of life, the majority of my friends… And just to find out that he didn't love me."

"He loved you Hermione! He would not have gone against years of prejudice against Muggle-born wizards and witches if he didn't love you. Did you ever think of the things that he could have faced simply by talking to you? His father could have killed both you and him for associating with each other! But obviously, Draco didn't care about what his father thought, since he married you. He went against the man whose opinion he valued most. He loved you."

"I miss him so much."

"I know," he replied.

Chev held her as she continued to cry for a while. When she calmed down they pulled apart. "Better?" he smiled.

"Could you just hold me for a little longer?" she whispered.

"Of course."

"Sorry for my little outburst," she said, embarrassed.

He smiled faintly. "It's fine. I told you if you ever needed to talk or anything to come and find me."

"Thanks," she said.

"Sleep tight, Hermione," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You too," she replied, getting up to leave. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow? I have a few things I need to take care of and I don't want to go alone."

"Sure," Chev replied.

"Ok, goodnight," Hermione said.

"Goodnight Hermione."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for the reviews: **pstibbons, nellz21, detective889, classygyrl, Issis2868, AuthoressMegz, Ember Riddle, Dociuscan, christy86, Aisling Malfoy, Black Roses- A White Stallion, Malfoys girl 01, Jill-Bloom89, burg gurl, **and **mysticpammy**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. The Day That Changed Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I never have, and I never will.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ok, so I feel really bad about the last chapter. I feel like I made Hermione into a big whore, so I went back and I changed a few things. So before you read this chapter, you should probably go back and read the last chapter again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 15: The Day That Changed Everything**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she felt quite a bit better. It had been a long time since she had been able to vent her feelings to someone who actually seemed to care. Luke seemed to be in high spirits too, carrying his golden snitch with him everywhere.

At breakfast, Hermione and Luke met Chev, who was nice enough to pretend the previous night had not happened. "So where are we going today?" he asked.

"I need to get my things from the apartment I used to live in."

"We are visiting Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny!?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Yes, but just for a little bit," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just until we get everything packed up for the new house."

"Yay!" Luke cried, jumping up and down.

"Are you talking about Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?!" Chev asked excitedly.

"Goodness, you excite almost as easily as Luke, Chev," Hermione said sarcastically. "Yes, we are going to Mr. I'm-a-big-shot-now-because-I-killed-Voldemort's house. Trust me, he's not that great."

"Alright, if you say so," Chev replied, smiling.

Exactly one hour later, Hermione, Chev, and Luke arrived at the apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Hermione knocked politely on the door, which was opened by the witch herself, looking ridiculously radiant.

"What do you want?" she asked maliciously.

"I've come to get my things," Hermione replied in a tone as cold as ice.

"It's about time."

"Chev, you can help Luke pack his things, I'm going to get my stuff," Hermione said to Chev. Then, glaring at Ginny, she pushed past the wench, hitting her "accidentally" in the process.

She showed Chev to Luke's room and pointed out everything that was his before leaving them to go to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat on the floor in her former bedroom with a large shoebox sitting in front of her. She had stumbled upon said box while cleaning out her closet. Yes, Hermione was an unnaturally organized person, but she was only human. Like everyone else, Hermione would stuff something in her closet if she didn't want to deal with it. Such was the case with this box.

It had been underneath a pile of Luke's old clothes in the very back of the closet. Not recognizing it, Hermione took the box out and stared at it, fingers itching to open its faded lid and spill its forgotten contents. Her mind, however, acted as though someone had pressed the pause button. There was a reason why this box had remained hidden for so long. The only question was why? Why had she thought it was so important to hide it?

As she pondered this, Hermione's hands decided they could wait no longer. Before she realized what was happening, the lid was removed and she found her eyes eagerly searching the contents. The box was full of random things; her very first copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, which was in ruins as a result of being read endlessly, pictures of her friends, family, and Luke, and papers she felt were to important to get rid of.

She sifted through the pictures, smiling as she saw ones with Harry, Ron, and herself all with cheesy grins from their Hogwarts years, pictures of herself and Luke, pictures of Draco, and many more.

Next, Hermione picked up the old copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. She flipped through the pages slowly, reading her favorite passages. It was when she came to her very favorite page that Hermione remembered why she had hidden the box.

The parchment seemed to fall from the book in slow motion landing in her lap softly. Gasping, Hermione tossed the book away, not even hearing it land with a rather loud _thud_ on the floor, and picked up the letter with shaking fingers. Her name was written across the front in graceful, slightly arrogant handwriting.

Opening it carefully, Hermione gently removed the paper inside, treating it like glass. The paper was worn as a result of being read so many times. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to write. By the time you read this, I'll be gone._

_I know that it hasn't been all sunshine and roses and we've had more than our share of arguments, but I want you to remember that even when we were so mad at each other that I slept on the couch that I wasn't really mad. I can't stay mad at you._

_I love you with all my heart. You were and will always be my best friend; my one and only love. Hermione, you were the best thing to happen in my life. You were there for me when I was in trouble; you saved my life on more than one occasion, and you always made me happy. You were my reason for living._

_And now I have to say the hardest part. Even as I write this, my heart is falling to pieces just imagining you with someone else._

_I want you to move on. Find someone who will love and cherish you and treat you like the goddess you are. Just please remember the time we spent together and the memories we made. Not even death itself could make me forget about you. I wish I could hold you and kiss you one more time, but I suppose it's not going to happen. I'll be with you forever; holding you while you sleep, comforting you when you are sad; picking you up when you fall._

_I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_

Hermione folded the letter numbly and replaced it in the envelope as memories of that dreadful day rushed back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, giving Hermione a suffocating hug as she opened the front door.

"Ginny! How was the honeymoon?" Hermione asked, returning the hug. She looked at her friend and decided the woman had gone mad. A foot of snow outside and she has barely anything on! A miniskirt is all fine and good in the summer, but in the dead of winter?!

"China was amazing!" she exclaimed, "Harry and I had a blast!"

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear it. Come in! Would you like a cup of coffee or anything?"

"Sure! So how are things with you and Draco?" she asked, following Hermione down the white marble hall.

"The best. And this one," she remarked, pointing at her bulging stomach, "is growing like a weed."

"Marvelous, marvelous. Gosh every time I come here, the house looks bigger and bigger. Have you added on?" She was looking around at everything with curiosity.

"I know how you feel. I've lived here for months and I still haven't seen the whole house! You should see the library-"

"Hermione, no offence, but I don't care about books. So where is Draco?" She was now very interested in the paintings that lined the walls. The paintings were of each Malfoy on their wedding day with their new spouse.

Hermione could remember spending hours looking at all the paintings, taking note that all of them had the same platinum blonde hair, slivery gray eyes, and conceited face.

"Draco is away on business. Why?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked suspiciously at Ginny.

"Calm down. I was only asking. I haven't seen him in a while, that's all," she said. She was staring at the painting of Draco and Hermione.

"Come on. Our tea will be getting cold." Hermione pulled Ginny away from the hallway and into a huge sitting room with one large window overlooking the snow covered gardens.

The two women sat at a small glass table and talked for a while. In other words, it was Ginny this, Ginny that. Ginny told all about China and how "wonderful" it was to have Harry around all the time. "Of course, he will be starting Auror training soon," she added, "what does Draco do again?"

"I can't say, it is confidential," Hermione said quickly. The truth was that Hermione wasn't even supposed to know what Draco did. But of course, being one-third of the golden trio allowed her some standing, so she pulled a few strings and found out exactly what was happening. Draco had become a spy for the Aurors. He knew everywhere stray Death Eaters could be found and was therefore very useful but in extreme danger.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I better go. Harry and I are moving into the new place tomorrow and I have a lot of packing to do!" She stood up and fixed her short denim skirt. "Hey! You should stop by the Burrow today and help me!"

"We'll see," Hermione said, getting up and hugging Ginny. "See you later."

"Bye!" Ginny called as she walked out.

Sighing, Hermione sat down and finished her tea.

…………………

The day passed slowly. After lunch, she took a nap. The nap was cut short, though, when Draco's mother came to the room. "Wake up," she said gently shaking Hermione, "someone's here to see you."

Yawning, Hermione muttered thanks and got up, stretching as she went. Walking slowly down the white marble stairs that lead to the entrance hall, Hermione was pleased to see who her guest was.

"Blaise! What a nice surprise!" She smiled but it wasn't returned. Blaise wore a somber expression, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at her. "What's the matter, Blaise? Did you and Kate break up?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Alright," Hermione sighed, sitting down on the sofa. Blaise's obvious discomfort was making her feel anxious. When he didn't speak, Hermione repeated, "Blaise what's wrong?"

"It's Draco," he said quietly, avoiding eye-contact.

Hermione's heart began to race and her breathing quickened. "What about him?" she asked slowly.

"There was… an attack on Draco's party."

"Oh no," Hermione practically panted.

"He was hit- Hermione I'm so sorry." He reached out to put his arms around her but she jerked away.

"You're lying!" she whispered. "This isn't a funny joke, Blaise Zabini. If you are going to continue to talk like this, I must ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said with tears in his eyes. "Draco and I promised each other that if anything ever happened to one of us the other would tell the wife."

She couldn't feel anything. Her body was broken, her heart smashed to smithereens. Barely breathing, Hermione looked at Blaise. He was crying in earnest now. "When?" she managed to sputter.

"Three days ago. They couldn't..."

His words sounded far away. "Oh no." Three days ago. What had she been doing three days ago? Shopping. She had been shopping with Narcissa for things for the nursery.

So Draco hadn't been living and breathing for three days? Hermione had been a widow for three days and hadn't even known it?

She began hyperventilating and crying uncontrollably. "W-what am I going to do? I c-can't do this by my-myself!"

"We'll get through this," Blaise said soothingly, "I can help you."

"N-no you can't!" she screamed, "I-I want D-Draco! He was coming h-home tomorrow!" Hermione lost any self-control she had left. NO! Draco could not be dead! Not when their life together had only just begun! They were having a baby! A baby that now, she realized, would never know its real father.

Hermione sank from the sofa to the floor, pounding her fists on it. Her wails echoed throughout the room "NO! YOU ARE _LYING_! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DRACO! DRACO!"

Narcissa rushed to the room. "What on earth?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry…" Blaise could not continue.

"Draco is dead!" Hermione sobbed into the floor. "Draco, come back to me…"

"Oh honey," Narcissa rushed to Hermione, got on her knees and helped Hermione into a sitting position. Hermione leaned against Narcissa, shaking uncontrollably. Tears ran down her mother-in-law's face as she smoothed Hermione's hair and whispered, "Its ok, let it out. Everything will be ok…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One lone tear fell down her cheek. Hermione quickly brushed it away and placed everything neatly back in the box. She finished packing her things, shrunk the boxed and put them in her purse.

Looking around her bedroom one more time, Hermione remembered her wedding ring. It was still sitting on the bed-side table at if it was waiting for her. Picking it up, she placed it on her right ring finger.

Putting her wand in her purse, Hermione left the bedroom one last time. When she turned from shutting the door, Hermione was confronted with a mass of jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar. "Harry!" she gasped.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You made that clear. Excuse me," she said pushing past him.

"Damn it Hermione, just hear me out!" he hissed.

"What? What is there to hear? You let that excuse for a wife tell you what to do all the time! You didn't stick up for me when I needed you because you were too afraid to go against what she said. For crying out loud Harry! Grow a pair!" Hermione was letting her anger get the better of her but she didn't care anymore.

Harry looked offended. "She is my wife, Hermione. My _wife_. I stand by her."

"How could you just stand there and watch her call me crazy? I thought I was your friend!"

"I am your friend Hermione, but I am Ginny's husband first."

"But _I_ was your friend first! _I_ stuck by you when everyone else _including_ Ron deserted you. And how did you repay me? You deserted me when I needed you," she jeered.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Don't even bother. You are only trying to make yourself feel better. You don't care what I feel as long as 'the Boy Who Lived' feels good." Hermione's eyes started to burn with angry tears she refused to let fall.

"Hermione that's not true! You just have to understand that Ginny comes first no matter what. We took vows Hermione. Love, honor, and cherish one another 'till death do us part.

"Ginny and I are a team. She says something, I back her up. The same goes for me."

"Yes, well Draco and I took vows too, and he didn't feel the need to back me up on everything! He was _man_ enough to voice his opinion, not cower behind his wife like a toddler behind its mother's legs!" Hermione crossed her arms and looked away, blinking away her tears.

"That was how it worked for you, this is how it works for me," Harry said quietly.

"It's just not fair," Hermione returned.

"Hey," Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him, "I understand you're upset. We all said things that we shouldn't have said. But can't we put this behind us? I miss you."

Hermione looked in his green eyes and saw hurt. "I miss you too."

Harry pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug. Hermione cried on his shoulder, letting all her pain and anger towards Harry out in those tears. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She leaned back and looked him square in the eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes Hermione, I really mean it when I say I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Not a problem. So will you apologize to Ginny?" He looked at her hopefully.

"No," she stated flatly, "what she did was unforgivable. I will not apologize to that woman as long as I live."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hermione. Please."

"No."

"Fine; but I'm warning you. If you so much as even think about pulling your wand on my wife you will be dealing with Harry the Auror, not Harry the friend."

Hermione tightened her grip on her purse and nodded, walking in the direction of the kitchen where she could hear Chev and Luke laughing and talking, intent on escaping the apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I feel just horrible about not updating for so long. I understand that everybody probably hates me right now, but you would not believe how busy I was! Between a new job, new classes, taking the ACTs, and all that stuff, I just didn't have any free time at all.

So, to apologize, I made this chapter extra good! Now you know what happened to Draco.

Thanks for the reviews: **pstibbons, Isiss2868, Aisling Malfoy, i.love.singing, christy86, Hotkat144, burg gurl, Harry-lover12189, **and **Fallen Angel of Hell**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: Harry is not mine, but hey! A girl can wish.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 16: A New Beginning **

Hermione, Luke, and Chev apparated back to the hotel. "Thanks for coming with us, Chev," Hermione said.

"It was no problem. We had fun didn't we Luke?" He patted Luke on the head, messing up his hair. Luke glared up at the dark haired man.

"I'm sure he had fun," Hermione said, fixing the small boy's white-blond hair.

"Momma, when are we going to go to our new house?"

"Today, if you like. Would you like to come with us?" she asked Chev.

"I wish I could, but I should probably be getting back to the hustle and bustle of my life. I have put off going back for too long," he replied, looking to the floor.

"I see. Well, it was nice to meet you."

"Yes, it was."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I suppose this is good-bye," Hermione said.

"Yes, good-bye," Luke chimed in.

Good-bye, Hermione, Luke," Chev said. He hugged Hermione and shook Luke's hand. "You take good care of your mother," he said.

Luke nodded.

"Bye Chev, and thanks for everything," Hermione said. Taking Luke's hand, she paid for her room and left the hotel.

**xxxx**

The new house was even better than the first time she saw it. She opened her purse and got out the miniaturized boxes, setting them on the floor. Luke took some from his pockets and placed them beside hers. Taking her wand, Hermione brought the boxes back to their regular sizes and began to unpack them.

It was a long and tedious task, unpacking box after box and trying to keep Luke within her sights.

Finally, Hermione gave up, settling on watching Luke ride about through the empty rooms on his broom. She transfigured an empty box into a couch and sat down. The small boy stopped and sat down by Hermione. "What's wrong Momma?"

"Nothing, Mummy is just tired, that's all."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Luke said, wrapping his arms around her middle.

Hermione smiled at her son. "I know you will."

Luke smiled up at Hermione. "Luke's gonna ride my broom now."

"Alright, I'll watch you," Hermione answered. The little boy eagerly got onto his broom and disappeared into another room.

His words echoed throughout Hermione's head. _"I'll take care of you."_ The words sounded so familiar to her. She had heard them before, that was for sure. She had heard them from his father, just as sweet and caring as Luke had said them.

…**flashback…**

Hermione stared at the dark ceiling of her bedroom, thinking. Her life was nothing like she thought it would be like. She was married, for one, a thing that she thought she would never do. And she and Draco had decided to wait on having children until they had both established a good hold in their careers, and now she was having a baby before she even got a job!

Not that she was disappointed that she was pregnant. Having a baby was the most miraculous thing one could ever do. She found it amazing that her body could make and give life to something so precious.

But as much as she wanted a baby, she felt that she was not ready for the responsibility. She didn't know if she could handle the pressures of having someone else's life in her hands; someone she was responsible for feeding, changing, and paying attention to. She had so much going on in her life… how was she supposed to give her child the love and attention it deserved?

Hermione wondered if Draco was feeling the same internal turmoil she felt. She turned her head and watched him sleeping. Sighing, Hermione scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Draco, what are we going to do?"

"Sleep sounds like a good plan to me," he murmured.

"No, I mean how are we going to raise a baby?"

"I don't know. Let's not worry about this right now; go to sleep."

"But Draco, babies don't come with instruction manuals. What if I'm completely horrible at being a mother?"

"Hermione, you have never failed at anything yet. I know you will be a great mother."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Draco, I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know. Me too."

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"People have been having babies for a long time. I think we can figure it out."

"If you say so."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll take care of you and our baby. Everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

"I know," Hermione said, snuggling closer to him and shutting her eyes.

**xxxx**

It took the majority of the week, but Hermione had finally managed to make her new house look good. Even Narcissa was impressed when she came for a visit on Thursday.

"I wish you would consider coming back to the Manor," she said over tea.

"I appreciate the invitation, but I think Luke and I will be alright here," Hermione responded.

"It would be so nice to have a child in the house again."

Hermione remained silent.

"Don't you have a wedding this weekend?"

"Yes, I am a bridesmaid and Luke is a ring bearer in Luna and Ron's wedding."

"Well, I was thinking that Luke could stay with me at the Manor instead of you having to look after him all night."

Hermione stared at her tea, contemplating the possibility. It would be nice to have one night all to herself and not have to worry about where and what Luke was doing.

"I suppose that would be alright, and I'm sure that Luke would like to see you."

"Good," Narcissa replied, "What time should I get him?"

"I will apparate him there after the wedding."

"Very well," Narcissa replied, "I should get going. Lots of things to do!"

"Goodbye," Hermione said.

"Goodbye, Hermione, see you on Saturday."

**xxxx**

A/N: Hello my readers! I apologize for the short and extremely boring chapter. I am kind of going through a bad spurt of writer's block.

A big thanks goes out to: **Isiss2868, Jill-Bloom89, wolfie22, burg gurl, Harry-lover12189, Silent-Serpent, christy86, maddie, HoneY DiP PriNceSs, Fine-and-Dandy, touchthemoon985, oreoxlove4ever. AuthoressMegz, intothesun**

The next chapter is going to be really good! And the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. To help motivate you to leave a review, I will give you a preview.

"_You stole him from me!" Ginny screeched, "And now you are trying to steal Harry too!"_

"_What are you talking about!? I never stole anyone from you," Hermione said in a calm voice, looking at all the eyes that were now looking in their direction._

"_Don't play dumb Hermione! You know exactly who I'm talking about."_

"_No, I don't. Please enlighten me," Hermione said, crossing her arms._

"_Draco," Ginny hissed._


	17. Oh Such A Happy Day

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I just play with the characters.**

**Chapter 17: Oh Such A Happy Day**

Friday afternoon proved to be a long one. Hermione rushed to Ron and Luna's with Luke to meet Luna for their dress fittings, where Ginny was unfortunately present.

After depositing Luke with Ron and Harry to get fitted for his tux, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went to Madame Pierre's dress shop in Diagon Alley for their dresses.

The dresses were made in the most hideous shade of purple Hermione had ever seen. They were ¾ length, had a large bow in on the back, and puffed sleeves. Hermione felt like she had been thrown into a 1980's movie where the only thing that missing was a bad hairdo and leg warmers. She was pleased to see, however, that it clashed wonderfully with Ginny's hair and made her look like a huge pregnant whale.

She stared at Ginny when she looked in the mirror. The redhead's face had gone blotchy and read of absolute shock and disgust. Hermione tried to choke back a laugh but failed. She disguised it as a cough, but Ginny had heard and was glaring at her.

"It's not like you look any better," she snapped.

She was right of course, but Hermione wasn't about to admit it.

Just then, Luna emerged. Her dress was a simple, strapless empire waist dress made of white silk with sheer over the top. A yellow ribbon went around the empire waist. It reminded Hermione of one of the Greek goddesses Hermione had learned about as a child. "Oh Luna, you look absolutely amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Ron won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Ginny chimed in.

"Thank you," Luna said, blushing, "Your dresses turned out great too! Just how I wanted them. Do you guys like them?"

Both women plastered smiles on their faces. "They are great," Hermione said.

"Yes, the prettiest I've ever worn!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could practically see the sarcasm dripping from Ginny's mouth. Luna didn't seem to notice though; she was admiring herself in the mirror. "I'm glad you like them."

**xxxx**

The next morning, Hermione and Luke got up very early and went to the Burrow. When they arrived, Hermione sent Luke to play with the other children that were there and helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, preparing so many cakes she thought they were coming out her eyeballs.

After a small lunch, and making sure that Mrs. Weasley was doing alright, Hermione took Luke and helped him get into his tux. The small boy was very proud of himself for successfully tying one of his shoes. "Look Momma! Look! Luke tied his shoe!" He stuck his small foot in the air, nearly hitting Hermione in the head.

"I see that! Good job Luke," she said, trying to button his shirt. She put his tie on and his little jacket. "There! All finished."

Luke ran to the nearest mirror and looked at himself. "Uncle Ron said that I looked better than him in my penguin suit!"

"Penguin suit? I don't think I've ever heard of a tuxedo being called that," Hermione said.

"Uncle Harry called it that!" Luke exclaimed.

"I see. Well, I think you look like a little gentleman. Now, go run along and stay with your uncles."

"Okey dokie!" Luke said, running from the room.

Hermione sighed and got on her dress. Ginny had been right. It did make her look horrible. The color made her skin look pale and her hair more unruly than normal. Taking her wand, Hermione shrank the sleeves of her dress just a little bit. That made her look slightly better, at least she didn't look like her shoulders were a foot wider than they were. She put on a little make-up, fixed her hair up into a bun and went to find Luna.

She found her in Ron's room, sitting on a chair looking out the window.

"Luna?" she asked.

Luna turned to look at Hermione. She was crying.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," Luna replied, "I've never been better."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's like I'm finally going to be whole. I found my other half." She smiled dreamily and looked out the window again.

"I'm so happy for you Luna," Hermione said, "You should be getting ready; the guests will be getting here any moment."

Luna nodded and went to change. Hermione took her place in the chair. She looked out at the Weasley's garden where a large tent was raised. People were beginning to file into the tent, arriving at the Apparation point just outside the gates. She saw Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, the Patil twins, and many of her friends from Hogwarts. Also in attendance were the Minister of Magic and other prominent figures.

When Luna came back to the room, Hermione helped her do her hair. By the time she was done, Luna looked like something from a dream. "You look amazing, Luna," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione."

There was a knock on the door and Ginny walked in. "Are you ready Luna?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling.

Ginny smiled back. "Everyone is here, if you want to come down."

"Alright, thanks Gin."

Luna placed the antique crown on her head that was an heirloom of the Weasleys and took her bouquet of white lilies and followed Hermione and Ginny down the stairs and out the door.

The service was wonderful. There wasn't a dry eye in the place by the time Luna and Ron had finished reciting their hand-written vows. Hermione hadn't thought of Ron as the sentimental type, but it had been him that brought tears to everyone's eyes.

She cheered along with everyone else when the priest announced them husband and wife and toasted them at the reception, wishing them every happiness and a lifetime of love.

She apparated to Malfoy Manor with Luke after one round of toasting the happy couple, and greeted Narcissa.

"Gramma!" Luke cried, running to her and giving her a big hug. "Momma said we are going to have lots of fun!"

"We certainly are," she replied. Turning her attention to Hermione she said, "Go have fun tonight, Hermione. We will be alright here."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much Narcissa, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem dear."

"Be a good boy for your grandmother, Luke. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a hug. "I love you," she added.

"I will. Bye-bye Momma!" He scampered off down the hall and disappeared.

"Thanks again Narcissa," Hermione stated.

"Goodbye Hermione," she replied.

Hermione apparated back to the reception and took a seat at a table with Ron and Harry. They were conversing about Quidditch and Hermione didn't feel like bothering them, so she began to pick at the plate of food that had been set in front of her.

Noticing her presence, Harry asked, "Where's Luke?"

"At his grandmothers," Hermione replied, dragging her fork through her potatoes making a small path.

"Oh," Harry replied. He turned to Ron. "So Ron, I never knew you had such a knack for writing!"

"Well, I guess I just had the right inspiration," he said, looking out at the dance floor where Luna was dancing.

Harry clapped him on the back. "Well congratulations, mate."

"Yes, congratulations, Ron," Hermione added.

"Thanks!"

Harry left the table. Ron sat for a while longer, eating his food, until Luna came and dragged him to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Hermione gazed longingly at the couple. They were so in love. She had been at one time too. So happy and carefree; she had her whole life ahead of her and someone who loved her…

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Hermione got up and went to the bar. Maybe a drink would help her enjoy the night a little more. She got a glass of champagne and drank it slowly, watching the dance floor fill with couples as another slow song began. She wondered briefly if she would ever find happiness again. It had been so long since she had been able to feel truly happy; so long since she felt like anyone actually cared for her; loved her.

Sighing, Hermione pushed the thought from her head and grabbed another glass of champagne. She sat down on a stool at the bar and watched the dancing people laugh and smile and be happy with one another. This was a wedding for Christ's sake! Hermione was part of the wedding party! She was supposed to be happy like the people dancing, but she somehow couldn't bring herself to feel any joy at all.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and noticed it was Harry. She smiled as he held his hand out to her. "Come on, Hermione, you can't spend the entire night getting yourself liquored up. Let's dance."

She accepted his hand and allowed herself to be drug out onto the dance floor. Leave it to Harry to make her feel better about everything. He always did have a way of making a sad situation happy. As they danced, Harry asked, "So why were you sitting all by yourself over there?"

"I don't know," she answered, "I guess I just wanted some alcohol and that is the only place to find it."

Harry smiled faintly. "But you should be out here enjoying yourself! You have one night of freedom! You don't have to worry about where Luke is; you should be out here enjoying everything."

"Yes, but I didn't bring a date and therefore I have no one to enjoy myself with," Hermione said quietly.

Harry frowned. "I'll be your date for tonight, Hermione."

She laughed. "Oh? And what does your little wife think about that?"

He smiled mischievously. "What Ginny doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, you are my best friend. I don't want to see you all sad and drunk because I don't want to have to haul your sorry butt home tonight."

"Fine, you are my secret date tonight."

They danced for a while longer. Hermione's spirits were lifted greatly by Harry, who seemed to know just how to cheer her up.

They took a break to have some cake. Ginny joined them, glaring daggers at Hermione. She put a protective arm around Harry and gave him a kiss, then looking at Hermione with contempt. "So are you enjoying yourself Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes, this is fun. I wish more people we knew were getting married. I love weddings. Are you having fun Hermione?"

"Of course," Hermione returned, taking a bite of cake. "Are you enjoying yourself Ginny?"

Ginny merely glared at Hermione before turning her full attention to Harry. "Why don't we go have a dance?"

"In a minute, I want to eat my cake," Harry returned.

"You didn't seem so concerned about cake when you were dancing with _her_!" She pointed her finger at Hermione.

"Gin calm down! I'm almost done with this and then we can dance! Forgive me for being hungry!" Hermione watched as Harry finished his cake in record time.

Ginny stood up abruptly and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling it so hard that Hermione was sure his arm had popped out of the socket. Giving Harry a sympathetic look, Hermione watched them dance. She could tell that there were heated words passing between the two, because Ginny's face was getting red and Harry kept looking around to see if anyone could hear them.

She watched the spectacle for a few moments, quite amused. So Ginny was jealous of her? Of Hermione!? Oh the hilarity! Hermione knew that she was no threat to Harry and Ginny's relationship; she knew that Harry loved Ginny, no matter how annoying she was, and that he would never ever cheat on her. And the thought of her with Harry was about enough to make her physically ill.

Their fight was escalating now, Ginny's face was becoming blotchy and a few people around them had noticed their raised voices. Over the music, Hermione thought she heard something like "filthy whore" and "worthless piece of shit". Staring at the scene, Hermione saw Ginny push Harry away from her and come at almost a run at Hermione, Harry close behind her.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are!?" Ginny demanded when she reached Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet.

"What do you think you are doing, trying to seduce my husband?"

Hermione snorted. "Harry? You think I'm trying to steal Harry from you? I don't know what he told you, but that is far from the truth."

"Ginny, come on, let's talk about this someplace else," Harry said calmly, attempting to take Ginny's hand.

"No!" she snapped. "This has been a long time coming."

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling like she had been left out on an important part of the conversation.

"You stole him from me!" Ginny screeched, "And now you are trying to steal Harry too!"

"What are you talking about!? I never stole anyone from you," Hermione said in a calm voice, looking at all the eyes that were now looking in their direction.

"Don't play dumb, Hermione! You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Draco," Ginny hissed.

Hermione stared at Ginny, open mouthed. Harry too, had a look of complete and utter shock on his face. "Draco?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yes, _Draco_," Ginny said, "and you stole him from me!"

"I don't believe this," Hermione exclaimed, her voice raising.

"He loved me, Hermione. He _loved _me. What do you think of your dear husband now?" She smirked and crossed her arms too.

"I think you are a lying bitch!" Hermione yelled, "You are nothing more than a pathological liar!"

"We were in love," she continued, over the whispers that had erupted, "in fact, we planned on marrying as soon as I was done with school, but then _you_ showed up and _fucked_ him, you dirty little tramp! I suppose he had to marry you because you were having his bastard child!"

The slap echoed throughout the tent, bringing everyone's attention to Hermione and Ginny. Ginny's head was turned to the side, and Hermione could already see where her face was bruising. Harry made no attempt to reprimand Hermione as he looked like he wanted to hit Ginny too.

"You can call me a tramp or whore as much as you like, _Ginny_, but if you ever, _ever_ call my son a bastard again, I will rip you limb from limb without hesitation," Hermione spat.

Recovering, Ginny slapped Hermione. Hermione slapped her again with everything she had, sending Ginny falling into the nearest chair. Harry made no attempt to catch her. "Are you going to let her treat me this way?" she gasped at Harry.

Harry looked strait into Ginny's eyes and said, "I haven't seen Hermione do anything wrong." Turning, he walked away.

"LIAR! YOU SAW HER HIT ME! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT!?"

Harry took his time walking back. "It's better her than me." He leaned closer to his wife before whispering, "If I was Hermione, I would have killed you by now, so consider yourself lucky." Turning again, Harry walked away.

Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione smirked. "Well, it looks like someone is in trouble when they go home tonight."

Ginny turned her attention to Hermione. She glared, then reaching into her dress, pulled out her wand. "It's time we settle this once and for all, Hermione," she said dangerously, getting onto her shaky legs.

Drawing her own wand, Hermione pointed it at Ginny.

But before they could start fighting, Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice above the crowd and music. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?"

She pushed her way through everyone and got between Ginny and Hermione. "Ginevra Molly Potter! What is the meaning of all this!?"

"Mum -"

"Don't start with me! You have ruined your brothers wedding! Luna is inside crying her eyes out because of you two and your constant bickering! This is enough!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "but she deserved it."

"I did not!" Ginny retorted.

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "If you two cannot get along, you are going to have to leave. Which is it going to be?"

"I won't do anything if she doesn't provoke me," Hermione said.

"Ginny?"

"Fine!" she yelled, "I'm leaving."

The tension was noticeably reduced when Ginny flooed to her apartment. Hermione made her way over to the bar again, this time asking for a whiskey instead of champagne, intending on getting drunker than she had been in a long time.

**xxxx**

A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you all liked it.

Thank you to: **Isiss2868, burg gurl, christy86, eyeliner'freak, HoneY DiP PriNceSs, OBLuvr13, mysticpammy, Dociuscan, Readerforlife, Jill-Bloom89, nellz21, Silent-Serpent**

Thanks for all the reviews! They are very helpful, so keep them coming! I like to know what everybody thinks, it is really helpful to improve writing skills and such, so leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	18. Doubts

**DISCLAIMER: The last time I checked, my name still wasn't J.K. Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 18: Doubts**

_Our doubts are traitors,  
__And make us lose the good we oft might win  
__By fearing to attempt.  
__-William Shakespeare_

Hermione pondered the redhead's words as she downed glass after glass of whiskey. Of course, Ginny must have been lying. Draco would have surely told her about it if anything had happened between them.

But what if he lied? What if, by some minute possibility of course, what if Draco had had a relationship with Ginny? No matter how much she loved her husband, she wouldn't put it past him to play a trick like that. She knew as well as anyone else that he always liked to have what he wanted, and that those wants could change with the snap of a finger.

But he wouldn't have done that, would he? Draco had loved Hermione and she him, he had said she was his one and only, and he married her didn't he? Not Ginny. Hermione. It was Hermione who got the ring on her finger. Hermione who he had promised to love until death did they part.

So that meant she had nothing to worry about. He hadn't cared about her past, so that meant she shouldn't be worrying about his past. Right?

But as Hermione downed the pungent amber liquid, she found herself wondering just what had happened between the two.

Ginny had always seemed to be obsessed with Draco, she thought, taking another large gulp of her drink, and then there were all those nights he had been out with his "buddies". Had he really been spending those nights with Ginny?

Had Draco cheated on her? No, he couldn't, she reasoned as she flagged down the bartender for a refill. He wouldn't. He had loved her. Yes, that she was certain of. But that didn't mean that she was the only one he had ever loved. Could he have loved Ginny, her old friend, the one she had trusted with so many secrets?

Maybe she seduced him; slipped a love potion into his drink. Yes, that must be it. Hermione knew that Draco would have seen right through her pettiness. He would never have fallen for a girl like her. He was smarter than that.

Feeling better, Hermione slipped off of the stool she had been on and attempted to walk to the nearest Apparation point. Her vision was a little blurry and she felt as though someone was spinning her ever so slightly. Stumbling, Hermione fell to the ground.

She glanced around the room. She must have been sitting at the bar for quite some time; the place had cleared out quite a bit, and there were only a few people showing off some rather odd dance moves, apparently having enjoyed the champagne a little too much.

She couldn't feel the tears run down her face, but she knew she was crying because her eyes became even more blurry. She lie down on the floor and shut her eyes and let her tears fall, taking all her anger and frustration along with them.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, eyes tightly shut, moisture making tracks on her face. She allowed the alcohol to take affect, letting it take her into a semi-conscious state where she knew what was going on but had no control of it.

She felt someone kneel down beside her and wipe the tears from her face. She kept her eyes tightly shut and mumbled, "Leeme alone."

"Christ Hermione, you smell like a distillery! Just how much have you drank tonight?"

It was Harry. "Enough," Hermione murmured.

"Come on, we've got to get you inside." She felt his warm arms go around her, picking her up like a small child. He got her to her feet and helped her into the Burrow. He led her up the stairs and into Ginny's old room, took her shoes off, transfigured her dress into pajamas and helped her into the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked blurrily at the black haired boy. "Sorry Harry."

"About what?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"All the trouble I've caused. And for letting you marry her."

He smoothed Hermione's hair from her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. All the decisions I have made I've made myself."

Hermione nodded and shut her eyes again.

Harry kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Hermione."

"G'night."

**xxxx**

It certainly wasn't the first time she had woken up with a hangover. But this time it was different. It wasn't just a headache and upset stomach that hit Hermione like a ton of bricks, it was a feeling that she had only felt once before; doubt.

She couldn't pretend that what Ginny said didn't bother her, because it did bother her something terrible. She didn't want to believe it, but who was she to say anything? She had no more idea what went on during what would have been her last year of school than a rock in the garden. And Ginny knew everything.

But why would Draco have done something like that? Had his excess of testosterone made him make rash decisions? Had he possibly even loved Ginny? And if he did, for how long? Had he been in love with her through their marriage? Had Draco died thinking of Ginny? Was Hermione just a substitute?

No, she had to remind herself, he had loved her and only her.

The thought of Draco holding Ginny the way he had held her made Hermione run to the nearest trashcan and empty her stomach.

When she finished, Hermione stood on shaky legs and went down to the kitchen where Harry was waiting with a strong cup of coffee, a piece of dry toast and a potion for her headache. She tried to smile at Harry, but she was sure it just ended up looking like a show all your teeth kind of thing.

Harry just chuckled and handed Hermione her coffee and potion. "That bad of a hangover?"

"You have no idea. I can't seem to stop thinking and it is just making everything worse," Hermione replied, drinking the potion and sighing as it began to work.

"What were you thinking that was that important?" He sat down beside her.

She took a sip of coffee. "I just can't stop thinking about what Ginny said."

"She was lying, of course," Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"But what if she wasn't? You can't say that, you don't know anything more than I do."

Harry was silent a moment. "Hermione, you have seen how mad she can get. And when you add jealousy and the ridiculous amount of hormones going through that woman's brain, there's no telling what will come out of her mouth."

"I guess we will never know the truth," she sighed. "Where is Ginny anyway?"

"At the apartment, but when I go back there she is coming here; I don't want to see her for a few days."

"I don't blame you."

Hermione ate her food in silence, realizing that Harry was suffering just as much as she, wanting to know if the truly crazy woman's ranting was true.

Once she finished her coffee, Hermione gave Harry a hug and went up to shower and borrow some clothes. Mrs. Weasley nicely found some of Ginny's old clothes and gave them to Hermione, telling her there was no need to return them.

She showered and made herself presentable, altering the tight pink shirt and jeans into a more mature looking outfit. Then gathering her belongings along with Luke's, she left the Burrow, making sure to congratulate Ron and Luna who were leaving for their honeymoon and leave her new address for Harry, telling him to come over whenever he wanted to.

She arrived at the ever imposing Malfoy Manor moments later. She walked slowly up the long lane soaking in the beautiful summer day and hoping it would put her into a better mood before she got Luke.

It didn't help, but she forced a happy expression onto her face as she knocked on the door. Narcissa herself opened the door, positively beaming at Hermione.

"Hermione! Darling, come in," she exclaimed, taking a firm grip on one of Hermione's hands.

Narcissa lead her into the nearest sitting room and practically tossed her onto a massive leather couch. "Was Luke good for you?" Hermione inquired.

"Excellent," Narcissa replied from a large leather chair, still smiling, "it was wonderful to have another human being in the house again."

"You must be exhausted. I know what a handful he can be. Speaking of him, where is Luke?"

"He's playing in his room."

"Alright, I'll just go get him," Hermione replied, leaving the room. She looked over her shoulder once more and saw that Narcissa was staring at the ceiling, smiling like it was going out of style.

Hermione decided that the woman had finally lost her mind.

She went up the grand staircase and followed the familiar halls to the wing of the house that used to be her and Draco's. As she went by her old bedroom, she slowed, feeling an intense desire to fling open the door and stay where she knew that Draco had loved her.

Inside those walls, she had been his queen; the only one he had eyes for, the one he loved.

Hermione shook her head. Those days were long gone, and she needed to forget all about Draco Malfoy.

Instead, Hermione opened the next door and found her son flying around on his small broom. "Momma!" the small boy cried, quickly dismounting and running to her.

She picked him up and gave him a big hug. "Did you have a good time with Grandma?"

Luke nodded. "Oh yes, yes! Gramma gave me cookies!"

Hermione smiled at the way Luke always got excited about cookies. "Did she? What kind did you have?"

"Gramma gave me chocolate chip and sugar and m-n-ms and just so many cookies!" He smiled.

"Did you sleep in Grandma's room or did you stay here?" Hermione asked, wondering how he would handle sleeping alone in such a big house.

"I sleep here!" he said, pointing his finger to the ground.

"And you weren't scared or anything?"

"Nope!"

"Wow, good job Luke!" Hermione praised.

"Gramma said Luke had nofin' to worry about cause Daddy was right beside me!"

"Ah, I see," Hermione said, frowning.

So Narcissa had told him Draco was dead? Why hadn't she waited to let Hermione do it?

Hermione set Luke on the floor and he began playing again. She sat down on his bed and watched him, trying to figure out just how much therapy the two of them, especially Hermione, needed.

Moments later the door opened, bringing with it a very distinct male voice. "Look what I found! I knew she wouldn't have gotten rid of it."

Hermione looked in the direction of the door and found that her breath caught in her throat. She watched as the small broom fell to the floor in slow motion, making a distant thud.

She got to her feet slowly, knowing that this was not real. She, like Narcissa, had surely gone mad. She walked to the doorway, never taking her eyes off the figure that was equally in shock. She carefully reached up to touch the figure, making sure not to move so fast as to make it disappear.

But, she found, as she got closer and closer, that she could feel the warmth of real skin, and the hot, moist feel of real live breath coming out in short puffs. Her fingertips did not go through the figure, but a touched a strong face and a single tear that felt very, very real.

"No," she whispered softly, "no." She stepped back from him. Someone was playing a cruel joke on her. Her breathing became shallow as she wondered who would want to do something as mean as that.

She looked from Luke to the man in the door and back again. Luke was looking at him too. He wasn't yelling and hitting like he usually did when he met a new stranger, he looked almost pleased to see the man in the doorway.

She watched, horrified, as Luke jumped to his feet and ran to the man in the doorway, similar to the way he had greeted Hermione only minutes earlier.

She heard his small voice say "Daddy!" as he held his arms up to the man who couldn't possibly be his father. No, Draco was dead. She knew it, and the man playing this awful trick knew it too.

Hermione felt her throat tighten and her breathing become even shallower. She struggled to remain upright and conscious. She couldn't leave Luke alone with this man! But as hard as she tried, she was no match to the thing that gripped her. The last thing she saw as she fell into blackness was the very real body of her dead husband rushing to catch her.

**xxxx**

A/N: Well! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the delay; I got really swamped at school. But good news! School ends this week so updates will be coming much faster!

Thanks for the reviews: **bruddy101, Dociuscan, vine a nail, audrhole, Willowbranch, Britanei W, Readerforlife, Isiss2868, nellz21, mysticpammy, detective889, Miss. Sliver Star, jessirose85, Silent-Serpent, eyeliner'freak, Fallen Angel of Hell, OBLuver13, Eternal Eyes, wolfie22, intothesun, Harry-lover12189, snapeluna, Fine-and-Dandy**

Leave a review please!


	19. Return from the Dead

DISCLAIMER: J

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling writes it better than me, so Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 19: Return from the Dead**

Hermione became vaguely aware that her cheek was being slapped. Along with it, someone was saying her name over and over again.

She tried to open her eyes. They felt very heavy and she only caught a glimpse of white blond hair before the effort of opening her eyes proved unsuccessful. So instead, she lifted an equally heavy arm and swatted at who was hitting her. "Stop," she mumbled.

"Hermione! Oh, thank God." She felt herself being pulled into an almost smothering hug.

With greater effort yet, she opened her eyes again and forced them to stay open. She was on the floor in the arms of a stranger. What had happened? One moment she had been sitting on the bed, the next she was twenty feet away in the arms of a person she didn't know.

But it was at that moment that Hermione realized that this was no stranger. That stranger was the one man she thought she would never see again, the one she had spent so many nights crying over.

Draco Malfoy had come back from the dead.

She pulled away from him. "Are you really here?"

"Yes love, I'm really here."

"But how do I know it's really you?"

He laughed lightly. "Always have to be analytical don't you?"

"Tell me one thing that no one else knows but us."

Draco smiled and replied, "You gave me a black eye once when we were fighting."

Hermione frowned. "No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You thought I was calling you fat when I was actually talking about someone else."

"Liar!" Hermione never hit him; she would remember that.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I know where your tattoo is."

Hermione was baffled. How could this really be Draco? Blaise had told her himself that Draco had died. He had been attacked.

And then it dawned on her. There hadn't been a body at the funeral. She had assumed his body had been so mutilated that they couldn't bear to show it. How could she have been so stupid? Had Blaise told her they couldn't find his body?

It was a possibility. She had been so consumed in her grief that she very well could have missed something.

She stared at Draco, trying to believe that she wasn't going to wake up and that it would only be a dream. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "This isn't a dream, right?"

"Far from it," he whispered back. He leaned close to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. "I never stopped thinking about you." Their lips came together, and moving slowly, they relearned each other's mouths. Draco pulled her closer and ran his hands down her back, reviving sensations in places she forgot that existed.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking coming from the doorway. They broke apart quickly and looked to see Narcissa standing there with a small smile on her lips, holding hands with a big-eyed Luke. "That will be quite enough for now, Draco. There is a very impressionable little boy in your midst."

Draco shrugged, but Hermione was mortified. How long had he been standing there? What if Narcissa hadn't come? Draco and she probably would have ripped off their cloths right in front of Luke.

She stood and smoothed her shirt which had become rumpled when she passed out. She looked down and let her bushy hair hide her face, not wanting Narcissa to see how red her cheeks had become. But Narcissa started to laugh. "It's quite alright, dear, it's not every day that your husband comes back. Just try to be a little more subtle."

She glanced at Draco. He was staring at her with such longing that it scared her. Narcissa seemed to pick up on this and asked Luke, "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

The small boy looked from his grandmother to Hermione to Draco. "I don't know," he said in a concerned voice.

"We can play with the peacocks," Narcissa suggested.

Luke noticeably became happier at that and nodded his head.

Draco waited until the sound of Luke's babbling faded away before taking Hermione's hand and leading her from their son's to their bedroom.

It was the same as she remembered it; their king sized bed was to her immediate right, the bed curtains open, exposing black silk bedding, to her left were two doors leading to their walk-in closets. In front of her were four huge floor to ceiling windows with glass doors leading out to a balcony that overlooked the gardens. A fireplace was to the right of them. The wall to her right was covered in books, both her and Draco's very favorite, and a single door leading to their bathroom.

Draco shut the door behind Hermione. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

Draco sat beside her and ran his hands through his hair. "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled at him and replied, "Of course."

No! Why would she be alright? Her dead husband came back after three years and expected everything to be all fine and dandy? She was just beginning to get her life back on track without Draco in it and then out of nowhere there he is?

Draco took her hand and began rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

Hermione fidgeted. "I'm glad you're back Draco, I really am. I missed you. It's just that -" she stopped.

She stood and walked to the closet, looking inside then out the window where she could see Luke chasing the albino peacocks. Anything so she wouldn't have to look at him. Sighing, she continued. "Well, I mean, it's just that I was just… just getting back on my feet again." She could feel tears beginning to fill her eyes. She looked at Draco who was frowning but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue. "And… and I was starting to get to the point where I could wake up in the morning and you weren't the first thing that I thought of. I was starting to think that hey! Maybe Luke and I are going to be just fine! And then you are here! Just when I realized I could live without you." She was crying in earnest and scolding her mouth for just spewing all that out.

He was beside her in an instant. "Look at me, Hermione," Draco said quietly. Hermione wiped her eyes but did not dare look at him. She felt his hand touch her cheek and turn her towards him. She stared at her hands. "Look at me," he repeated. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to his. "I'm sorry," he said, and Hermione knew that he meant it.

"But you died Draco! You were dead! And when you died, I died right along with you. You have no idea the pain I had to endure because I was told you were gone. And then out of the blue you show up! Where were you Draco? Where were you!?"

Draco looked at her, but his gaze seemed to be seeing right through her. "I'm not exactly sure," he began, "When we were attacked, I was stunned and knocked off my broom. All I remember was falling, thinking that I was never going to see you again.

"The next thing I knew I was in some sort of cell, my wand in three pieces beside me. There was one other person in there with me, but I can never be sure of who it was… they were pretty worse for wear by the time I got there and he was done away with real quick after I woke up.

"I could do nothing but wait for my turn to die. I spent days, weeks maybe, with no food, no water, just waiting to be killed. You were the only thing that kept me alive and sane. I thought about you constantly; so much so that sometimes it felt like you were right there with me.

"And when they came for me, I think there were four of them; they were dressed like Death Eaters. I was weak from lack of food. They knew it, I knew it. They beat me, first with their fists and then with their wands. I was helpless, unable to defend myself as my wand was broken. They asked me about things I had no idea about, things my father would have known. When I couldn't give them an answer, they tortured me.

"It went on like this for months. I got enough food and drink to keep me alive that was it. They tortured me daily. Eventually I stopped feeling the pain and went into a sort of trance while it was happening. I'd pick out a memory of us and play it over and over again… it was like you gave me strength to carry on.

"Then one day, I heard them talking about you, Lucas and Mother. They were making plans to capture all of you and torture you in front of me to get me to answer their bloody questions. And I wouldn't allow that to happen. I made a plan of my own; a plan to escape and get you all to safety.

"So when one of them came to give me my measly hunk of bread, I attacked him with all the strength I had left. I managed to get his wand. And then," he paused, turning his attention to the floor, "then I killed him."

Hermione looked at him through blurry eyes. "Oh Draco." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

When he continued, his voice was thick. "I put on his Death Eater clothes and found my way back to the others. And when I got there, I killed them all. I did it to save you and Lucas, to save you from what I had to go through.

"As soon as I got over the fact that I had killed, I flooed here. I was in pretty bad shape, or so my mother tells me. I don't really remember much, except that you weren't here. I guess I had a broken leg, several broken ribs, and a severe concussion. Not the worst that's ever happened to me, but the malnutrition almost did me in."

Sobbing, Hermione said, "If I would have only known that you were here! If I would have known, I would have come right away, but no one ever told me!"

"I suppose Mother wanted to save you the pain of me coming back into your life only to leave once again. It's alright, I understand."

"I'm so sorry Draco! I had no idea," she cried, putting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart steadily beating.

"Let's just forget about the past alright? It's behind us, it doesn't matter anymore." He stroked her hair, making Hermione calm down.

She looked up at him and replied, "What happened in the past stays in the past. What matters now is that you are here and I'm here."

"Right." He smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her lightly at first, then deeper, leaving no part of her mouth untouched.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione whispered.

"I love you," he returned. He gently placed his lips on hers. Slowly, he worked his way down, caressing her neck with his lips, sending shivers down her spine. Sighing, Hermione ran her hands through his baby soft hair. He stopped and looked at Hermione. She looked in his eyes and saw a passion she had never seen before.

Smiling, Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him, playfully at first, then deepening it into a more passionate kiss. Draco groaned, penetrating her mouth with his tongue wanting, demanding more.

He ran his hands down her back, pressing her closer to him, letting her know just how much he needed her. Pulling at his shirt, Hermione managed to rip the buttons off, exposing his pale chest. She ran her finger over the long scar on his abdomen before meeting his lips again. She gently pushed the shirt down his arms until it fell off. Draco took Hermione's shirt off too. He looked at her, making Hermione wish she was wearing something a little lacier instead of the plain white bra she was wearing.

Draco saw her redden and merely smiled, shedding her bra as well. He began kissing her again, letting his hands run over her breasts. Hermione moaned as he played with her, clawing at his pants. She felt him smile against her lips and then pull off her jeans and panties swiftly.

Being completely naked left her at the mercy of his wandering eyes. She watched him take her in; like it was the first time he had ever seen her without clothes.

She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him to her. She slowly unbuckled his pants, stopping to kiss him lightly. He watched her, but made no move to make it happen faster.

When Hermione had successfully taken off his jeans and boxers Draco grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall, caging her there. He kissed her greedily, letting the element of surprise allow him to deepen the kiss.

It took all Hermione had not to cry out with joy as his fingers entered her, moving in and out, sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body. "Draco, I need you…"

"Me too," came his husky reply. Draco picked her up and lay her on the bed, positioned himself between her legs and entered her.

She couldn't remember when something had felt so good. Hermione cried out his name and clawed at his back begging for more, waves of pleasure arching her back. Finally, release came to her, in a rush of pleasure so intense she thought she would burst.

He followed soon after, collapsing beside her, gasping for breath. Hermione looked over at him and sighed contentedly. Draco gathered her in his arms, wiping away the tears she had no idea were falling. He held her tight as her tears turned into huge sobs that shook her whole being.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Hermione only shook her head before leaning against him and wailing, "I don't know!"

"Shh, everything will be ok," he said soothingly.

"No it won't!" she cried.

Draco frowned.

"What if you leave me again? I don't think I can handle loosing you again!"

Draco gently cupped Hermione's chin in his hand and made her look at him. "I will never leave you again."

"P-promise?"

"I promise I will never leave you again." Hermione lay on his chest, letting his words sink in, eventually falling asleep.

**xxxx**

A/N: Well there you have it! I have to say that even though it was not a very good smutty scene, I'm pretty impressed with myself. lol

So anyway, because there is a dirty scene, I have to make this story rated M. To those of you who may not be permitted to read rated M stories, don't worry! I'm almost done with this story, and the sequel (yes there will be one!) will be rated T.

Anyway, a big thanks goes out to my reviewers! I love you all! **morning sun, LadyJanePendragon, Miss. Sliver Star, jessirose85, christy86, vine a nail, willowbranch, imafork01, pnayz4life, nellz21, Readerforlife, Penguins and Potter, Ninga Monkey – jellybeans, JaceDamian23, HoneY DiP PriNceSs, Snapeluna, Dociuscan, Jill-Bloom89, mysticpammy, Madam Prewett, burg gurl, oreoxlove4ever, eyeliner'freak, LEYTONLOVER333, Canteloupe., OBLuvr13, detective889**

Please review!


	20. Just the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**xxxx**

**Chapter 20: Just the Beginning**

When Hermione woke up she was greeted with the last rays of the sun warming her face. Draco was still asleep beside her, real live breathing Draco, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Hermione suddenly felt rather dirty, like she had done something wrong. But how could it be wrong to make love to her husband, who after almost four years came back to her?

That was just it. She hadn't seen him in almost four years. Her life had changed so much in that time. And as she lay there watching him, she realized that he had too. Draco no longer looked and acted like the fearless, over-confident teenager that she had married; he looked older than his age and defeated. This was not the Draco she remembered; something didn't feel quite right.

She attempted to remove herself from his grasp, but the harder she pulled, the tighter he held on. "Where do you think you're going?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

Thinking quickly, Hermione replied, "I'm hungry."

"We can have the house elves bring something up."

Hermione sighed. "Draco let go of me I want to get dressed."

"Why?" he asked, opening his eyes, "I'd rather have you remain without them; they really aren't much use in here."

"Luke will wonder where we are," she said, pulling at his arms.

"Let Mother make our excuses," Draco said, closing his eyes again.

She sighed again. "Draco, come on, let me go. You might not want to get up and see our son, but I do."

Draco opened his eyes and studied her face, his brow slowly furrowing. "What do you mean I don't want to see my son? Of course I want to see Luke. He is the only thing that has ever truly been mine. But he isn't going anywhere. Can't you see that I need to spend some time with you?"

Hermione looked into Draco's silvery eyes. They were pleading with her to stay. How could she have been so selfish as to not think about anyone but herself and what she wanted?

"Stay with me?" he asked quietly.

She found herself nodding her head against her will and laying against him, letting him run his fingers through her hair and kiss her lightly.

They stayed like that the rest of the night, holding each other. No words were spoken; their bodies spoke for them. They expressed what they felt for each other through their love making, with intimate sighs and touches, relearning everything about the other.

When Draco fell asleep, Hermione remained awake, thinking.

How strange, she thought, that everything could be turned upside down in an instant. In the blink of an eye a person could lose or gain everything. She supposed she should feel very lucky and all, but she didn't feel it. Why hadn't Narcissa informed her that Draco was indeed alive the moment he showed up? How long had he been there, suffering and hanging on to life by a thread? Couldn't she see that Hermione had been in more pain than Narcissa herself had been in?

Hermione knew that she shouldn't be worrying, now that Draco was back, but she couldn't help but suspect that there had been a reason behind all the secrets where Draco was concerned.

But did she really want to know?

As she contemplated, she didn't notice that Draco had woke up and was watching her until he startled her by asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," she returned, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nonsense! The Hermione I know never thinks about things that are not important, it takes up too much time that could be used for thinking about things that are important." He chuckled at himself.

"It's nothing you would want to hear about," Hermione said, "It would only put you to sleep."

He stuck out his bottom lip. "Please?"

She smiled. "Nope."

"Don't make me do it!"

"Do what?" she asked.

"This!" he exclaimed. Before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned to the bed with one hand and was tickling her with the other.

Hermione shrieked and began laughing, trying to push him off. She resorted to poking him in the ribs, then surprising both of them by pushing him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and groaned.

Giggling Hermione looked over the edge. He was sprawled on the floor looking up at her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, still giggling.

"No!" he cried in fake distress, "I think you broke my tailbone! Help me up."

Hermione held out her hand to Draco and helped him into a sitting position. He surprised her by pulling her down beside him, his lips meeting hers.

**xxxx**

Hermione woke up the next morning to a loud _crack_ and squeak followed by the sound of breaking china. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to locate the source of noise.

In the corner, near the pile of broken glass, stood a house-elf facing the wall, its tiny shoulders quaking.

Realizing the reason behind the commotion, Hermione quickly stood and took the sheets off the bed, wrapping herself in one and covering Draco with the other before walking to the elf and putting a hand on its shoulder.

The elf flinched away from her, stealing a quick look in her direction before tending to the glass. As it cleaned up the pieces, Hermione noticed that it took the liberty of making sure they cut its hands.

"Don't do that," she said soothingly, "you did nothing wrong."

The elf ignored her, continuing to pick up the glass. It was obviously not going to listen to reasoning.

"Stop," she commanded.

The elf froze, tears falling from its huge eyes. Then suddenly, it cried out, "Oh Mistress Malfoy, Tiny had no idea you were here! Tiny is sorry for bringing tea and waking up mistress and seeing you and Master Malfoy in this state of dishevel!"

"It's alright, no harm done," Hermione replied, picking her wand up from the ground and fixing the teapot. "It was time I got up anyway."

"Tiny has disgraced herself! Master Malfoy told Tiny not to bother him when guests are with him. Tiny will not disobey Master ever, ever again!"

"But Tiny, I'm not a guest remember? I'm Draco's wife. But what do you mean by guests? Does he bring guests into this room?"

Tiny's eyes, if possible, seemed to grow even larger. Fresh tears threatened to fall.

That was all the answer she needed. Hermione balled her fists, anger surging throughout her body. She looked to Tiny, who was slowly backing away. Through gritted teeth, Hermione said, "Thank you for the tea Tiny that was very thoughtful of you. But if you will excuse me, I need to speak with my husband."

The elf disappeared in the same manner that it had come, leaving Hermione to deal with her adulterer husband.

**xxxx**

A/N: So… everything has been pretty stressful this summer, between having our basement flood and road pretty much washing away in the massive midwest flood, not to mention all the tornadoes in the area. Plus, the internet at my house broke not once, but two times! One right after the other! And it just got fixed.

I apologize for not updating sooner but a ton of things have gone wrong!

Anyway, yes it is a very random chapter but the things that happened are very important to the rest of this story and the sequel.

Thanks for the reviews: **Ninga Monkey – jellybeans, Isiss2868, Jill-Bloom89, snapeluna, OBLuvr13, Canteloupe., mysticpammy, Dociuscan, oreoxlov4ever, dolphinroxy, protect-mayhem-miranda, dracoxohermione, Readerforlife, christy86, Miss. Silver Star, burg gurl, Madam Prewett, DracozSlytherinPrincess, Penguins and Potter, Fallen Angel of Hell, Imagine96, nellz21, Whatifgirl, WOOT**

Please review!


	21. It's Like We're Strangers

**DISCLAIMER: I have no business writing this, though I'm really glad that J.K. Rowling doesn't seem to mind me mutilating her characters.**

**Chapter 21: It's Like We're Strangers**

Hermione cast a silencing charm on the door before turning to Draco.

He was still asleep, one arm above his head, the other under the bed. For a moment, she just watched him, marveling at the face that looked all innocent when not awake.

She wondered briefly if she should trust that the little elf was telling the truth. After all, the elf had been there long before she arrived and for all she knew it was plotting a way to get rid of her. And out of all the things that would bring her to leave Draco, adultery was at the top of the list.

Well, she thought, there was only one way to find out.

Hermione poked him hard in the ribs with her toes. "Ouch!" he cried, looking around blindly before realizing it had been her. "What was that for?"

"Don't play stupid, Draco! Did you think that I would never find out?"

He wrinkled his brow. "Find out about what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "'Find out about what?' Find out about what?! Tell me Draco, exactly how long have you been here?"

"I told you last night that I didn't know, Hermione. What is this about?" He looked slightly confused.

"How long have you been here sleeping with only God knows who, enjoying yourself while I'm stuck all by myself raising your child?"

Draco sat up and looked straight in her eyes. "I told you, Hermione, I don't know how long I've been here. And as for _sleeping_ with other people? How can you even assume that I would do something like that?"

"Because you are you Draco and I know that when you want something you go after it no matter what the cost. So who was it? Some pretty young thing with no more sense in her brain than a rock?"

As he stood he said in a hard whisper, "How dare you think I would cheat on you? You are my wife. I made a commitment."

"See?" Hermione shouted, "You haven't denied that you have cheated on me! Just because you made a commitment to me doesn't mean that you haven't had flings on the side!"

"I've never cheated on you! Why do you think I married you? You are what I want! You're the only one for me!"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I have reason to believe otherwise."

"Oh? And what would make you believe otherwise?"

"I've heard from a very reliable source that you have had 'guests' in your room and that you are not to be disturbed when they are up here. Tell me Draco, how long has this been going on?"

"I suppose it was Mother who told you all this?"

Well, this was new. "And what if it was?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Don't believe everything she tells you Hermione."

"I'm not stupid, you know. Now tell me how long this has been going on."

"Nothing has been going on!" he shouted.

"Fine! Then will you just tell me who this 'nothing' has been going on with?"

"I cannot believe this."

"Tell me, Draco."

"No."

"Tell me right now."

"No!"

"TELL ME THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Hermione screeched, walking quickly to the bathroom and locking the door with her wand.

Why wouldn't he just tell her? She had a right to the truth, no matter how bad it was. She leaned against the door.

She was tired. Tired of surprises, tired of fighting, tired of all the lies. Why did it seem that everything in her life had to go wrong? Why couldn't she have a life where the only thing she had to worry about was picking what outfit to wear every morning?

Hot tears fell down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She wiped them quickly away; she was not going to cry.

She heard a light knock on the door. She ignored it and hoped Draco would go away.

But he didn't. He persisted, knocking louder and louder and occasionally wiggling the knob. "Hermione, open the door."

"Tell me who it was that you brought into our room and I will."

"Please don't make me," he said quietly.

"Tell me and I will open the door," Hermione replied.

He was silent for a moment, as if he was contemplating what to do. When finally he spoke, she could barely hear him. "It was Ginny."

Hermione felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach. How could he do something as stupid as to sleep with Ginny? Hermione felt as if she was going to be sick. Gagging, she fell to her hands and knees. After a few deep breaths, she managed to sputter, "How long?"

"Just once, a few months ago."

Hermione let out a cry. Her whole world was falling apart. Her husband had cheated on her? With the woman who used to be her best friend? And they had done it while Hermione thought Draco was dead?

Taking her wand in one hand, Hermione stood and clutched the sheet tightly around her being and unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist.

Moments later Draco entered with a pained expression on his face. He reached out to her but Hermione flinched away. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"I know it was wrong -"

"Then why did you do it Draco?"

He looked away.

"That's what I thought. You wanted to didn't you?"

When he didn't answer, Hermione started to cry, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at Draco. He was concentrating at his hands and blinking rapidly. "You know, when I saw you yesterday, I thought it was a miracle. But now I realize that it was all too good to be true."

"Hermione-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I knew that there was a reason behind me not knowing you were here and very much alive. But I didn't think that it would be for something like this. How could you do this to me?"

"She seduced me! She slipped a potion in my drink!"

Hermione snorted. "How clever! Blame it on a love potion! I thought you would come up with something smarter than that."

"I'm not lying! And I told you I was weak! How was I supposed to know what was put into my drink?"

"Apparently not weak enough to fuck Ginny!"

"It was an accident. Why can't you just trust me?"

"You lost my trust the second you let that whore into my bedroom." Pushing past him, Hermione left Draco standing in the bathroom.

Hermione dressed quickly, putting on the clothes she had worn the previous day. "Where are you going?" she heard Draco ask.

"I'm leaving you, Draco."

He was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. "You can't divorce me, you took an unbreakable vow."

"I didn't say I wanted a divorce. I said I'm leaving you. We will stay married, but in name only. I will live in my own house and Luke will come with me."

"You can't do this, Hermione. What will people think?"

"Since when have I cared what other people think?" she returned, slipping on her shoes.

"What about Luke? I can't not be in his life!"

Putting her wand in her pocket, Hermione looked at Draco. He looked sad, and she thought she could see a tear in his eye. Well, he brought it on himself, she thought; if he couldn't be responsible, she couldn't stay. "I will not subject my son to this irresponsible behavior! If you want to see him, I will bring him for a day or two every week, but I will not leave him here where he can learn how to behave like you!"

He walked to her slowly with his hands up in a gesture of mercy. "Please don't do this to me. I can't lose you again."

"Then you should have thought about that before you decided to ruin both of our lives." Hermione turned and started walking to the door.

She had her hand on the door when Draco suddenly said, "Wait." Turning to him, Hermione took in his appearance; the way his blond hair contrasted with the stormy sky outside, his eyes shining with emotion, and his bare chest heaving.

"Goodbye, Draco," Hermione said quietly, opening the door and walking out.

It felt strange to be leaving the man who she had only found out was alive the previous day; the man she had dreamed about and prayed to come back for so long. But, she decided, it was for the best. No matter how much she cared for him, Hermione would not stay with a man whom she couldn't trust. She would go on pretending that Draco was dead; yes, that was for the best. The only days he would be alive to her would be when Luke visited him. Otherwise she was a free woman. She would treat her and Draco's marriage with the same respect that he had; none. And if that meant that she ended up with someone else then so be it.

**xxxx**

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequel so don't worry, but it might be a little while before it is out. I want to get another story that I have been working on out first. So, what will happen to their marriage? Will Hermione finally loose it on Ginny? Is Ginny's baby really Draco's and not Harry's? All will be revealed in Give All to Love!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! **OBLuvr13, Jill-Bloom89, nellz21, BelhavenOnTap, dolphinroxy, whatifgirl, lioness1120, Readerforlife, SlytherinFrost, burg gurl, ebbe04, pussycat06, caseyjarryn**


End file.
